Fighter from another world
by jerome292
Summary: Alors que Renamon et Rika observaient les étoiles, une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans le parc. Sur les lieux de l'impact, elles découvrent un étrange digimon en armure, inconscient. Mais est-il ce qu'il semble être? Que signifie son arrivée dans leur monde? I would do the translation into English when I would be satisfied with the VO.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour, ceci est ma première fiction que je juge digne d'être partagée. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et à imaginer son déroulement. (Oui, même au volant de ma voiture!) J' attend vos commentaires avec impatience, ne soyez pas timide et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez réellement, afin que je puisse m'améliorer.

Bonne lecture !

Je ne possède pas la franchise Digimon. Si je suis coupable de plagiat, je m'en excuse d'avance.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : une nuit étoilée

C'était une magnifique nuit à Shinjuku. Les étoiles brillaient, une brise agréable se faisait sentir et la température était relativement douce pour un mois de mars. De plus, les lumières du quartier ont exceptionnellement étés coupées pour une maintenance technique à la centrale électrique.

C'est pourquoi, Renamon a emmenée Rika admirer les étoiles sur une colline du parc. Les deux amies se couchèrent sur l'herbe et perdirent leurs yeux dans le ciel, libre de toute pollution lumineuse.

Le calme environnant et la beauté du spectacle, donnaient à ce moment une dimension magique qu'aucune ne voulait interrompre.

Elles restèrent immobiles, silencieuses, à contempler la rotation de l'univers pendant un long moment. Lorsque soudain, une étoile filante traversa furtivement la nuit.

« Tu l'as vu Rika ? » chuchota Renamon.

« Oui, elle était magnifique... elle m'a fait penser à toi » répondit-elle dans un sourire embarrassé.

« Ohh..., et comment cela ? » répliqua la renarde sur un ton amusé.

Rika ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps d'observer le passage d'une nouvelle étoile filante et de trouver les mots justes.

« Et bien elle m'a rappelé l'incroyable rapidité avec laquelle tu te déplace au combat. » avoua t' elle en se remémorant les combats de son équipière.

« Tu te déplace avec une telle aisance qu'il faut être très attentif pour percevoir tes mouvements. D'où ma comparaison, à la fois rapide, furtive, redoutable et d'une grande beauté. »

Renamon pris tendrement la main de Rika dans la sienne et la regarda d'un regard chargé de reconnaissance.

De précieuses minutes passèrent ainsi. C'est alors que Rika demanda :

« As-tu fais un vœux ? »

« Oui,... et j'espère sincèrement qu'il se réalisera. » confia la renarde.

« Je pense avoir une idée sur la nature de ce vœux. » taquina l'adolescente.

« Vraiment ? » répondit Renamon, amusée.

Et elles rirent, d'un rire léger et enjoué durant un instant.

Renamon repensa alors à l'évolution de sa relation avec sa partenaire. Depuis les premiers combats, ou leurs échangent étaient froids et distants. Rika considérait les digimon comme de simples données destinées au combat et à rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi, elle la traitait alors comme une machine de guerre. Pour sa part, Renamon estimait que le seul rôle des humains était de permettre aux digimon de se digivolver.

Mais cette situation évolua suite au combat contre Dokugumon, un digimon de niveau champion, ou Renamon prit des risques insensés pour la sauver. Rika pris alors conscience de son attachement pour elle, ce qui permit à Renamon de devenir Kiyûbimon et de vaincre son adversaire.

Cependant après avoir été kidnappé par IceDevimon, puis sauvé par l'intervention de Renamon et Guilmon, Rika se mépris sur les motivations de son équipière et l'abandonna. Néanmoins, elle intervint plus tard pour sauver Renamon des griffes d'Harpymon, action qui réanimera leur amitié.

Sans oublié, la bataille contre le D-Reaper ou elles se biomélangèrent pour la première fois en Sakuyamon.

Elles furent malheureusement séparées à la fin de la bataille, de même que l'ensemble des autres équipiers. Elles se retrouvèrent plus tard, lorsque Rika et les autres dompteurs rejoignirent le monde digital pour retrouver leurs amis. Et formèrent à nouveau Sakuyamon dans le monde réel pour combattre l'invasion de Parasitmon.

Jetant un regard à Rika, elle s'aperçut qu'elle aussi était plongée dans les souvenirs de leurs aventures.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'elles ont partagées leurs pensées à travers Sakuyamon, leur relation à atteint un stade où les sentiments de l'une sont immédiatement compris par l'autre. Et que malgré quelques désaccords sur des sujets mineurs et personnels, elles étaient heureuses de vivre ensemble. Qu'il s'agisse d'instants magiques, telles cette nuit étoilée, ou lors de combats contre des digimon suffisamment arrogants et agressifs pour oser les affronter. L'avenir n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux tant qu'elles pouvaient continuer à vivre ensemble.

Une nouvelle étoile filante apparut, bien plus lente que les deux autres. Elle décrivit une lente courbe depuis les profondeurs de l'espace. D'un éclat différent, légèrement blanc par opposition à la couleur dorée des précédentes. Sa vitesse réduite permit aux deux amies de la contempler quelques instants. Elle poursuivit sa lente progression, lorsque soudain, une touche bleue apparut à son sommet.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de comète bleue. » s'intrigua Rika en se relevant légèrement.

La courbe de la comète s'amplifia, rendant désormais la couleur bleue de sa tête bien visible.

« Rika ! » alarma Renamon. « Elle vient vers nous ! »

Elle bondit, pris Rika dans ses bras et plongea le plus loin possible qu'elle put.

Au même moment, le météore incandescent traversa le ciel dans un sifflement étonnamment faible. Il rasa de peu la colline ou se tenaient les deux amies et alla disparaître dans les bois. Chose étrange, nul impact ne se fit entendre, si ce n'est les craquements des branches sur son passage.

C'est alors qu'une sensation familière envahie Renamon. Un sourire carnassier révéla ses dents blanches et elle avertit Rika en la déposant au sol : - « Un Digimon ! »

La brume d'un champ digital sortait des feuillages.

« Sa faisait un moment qu'il n'y avait plus eu de nouvel adversaire à apparaître dans les environs. » remarqua Rika. « Un peu d'action nous fera du bien. Je craignais de perdre l'habitude. » relança t' elle en décrochant son digivice de sa ceinture, dans un sourire confiant.

Renamon ne réagit pas, son regard fixé sur le champ digital.

_Ce n'est pas normal._ _Cela ne peut être une coïncidence. Il y a forcément un rapport entre cet étrange météorite et ce digimon_.

Elle remarqua sa partenaire qui s'approchait des fourrés avec hâte.

« Tu ne viens pas Renamon ? » lança la fille. « J'espère que tu es prête. »

« Toujours. » répliqua Renamon légèrement vexé par le propos.

« Bien, j'espère que ce ne sera pas encore un de ces abrutis d' Ogremon. Le dernier était vraiment pitoyable.» s'agaça t' elle. « Ils sont indignes de t'affronter. »

« Pas cette nuit Rika. » assura la renarde en rejoignant l'adolescente.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » interrogea Rika en se retournant, curieuse.

« Les circonstances. » expliqua t'elle d'une voix moins rassurée.

« Soyons vigilantes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois blessée à cause d'un excès de confiance. » en retrouvant son assurance habituelle.

Ceci dit, elles entrèrent dans le bois, tous les sens en alerte. Renamon passa devant, s'orientant dans le brouillard, grâce à une vibration sonore imperceptible pour des oreilles humaines. Elle dégagea le passage pour permettre à son équipière de la suivre plus facilement dans l'obscurité. La brume commença à se dissiper rapidement, laissant apparaître dans les arbres, les signes du passage récent d'un objet d'une certaine taille.

Une lueur bleue apparut derrière deux arbres courbés. Elles s'approchèrent discrètement et un spectacle hors du commun s'offrit à la vue des deux partenaires, médusées par leur découverte. Un être humanoïde se tenait fléchi, une main sur le sol, immobile au centre d'une sphère d'énergie d'un bleu flamboyant. La sphère projetait des jets d'éclairs, à intervalles irréguliers. Et ce, dans un silence étouffé, rendant la scène surréaliste. Peu à peu, la sphère faiblit et disparut dans un bruit de succion désagréable.

L'être se révéla alors, il portait une sorte d'armure gris foncée, semblant sortir d'un jeu vidéo futuriste. Avant qu'aucune ne bouge, il s'effondra sur le sol sans prononcer une seule plainte, comme libéré de ses entraves. De la fumée se dégageait toujours de son corps, laissant supposer qu'il a été exposé à une chaleur extrême.

« C'est lui, le digimon que tu as repéré ? » questionna Rika avec son air cynique, visiblement déçue. « Un type incapable de tenir debout ? Moi qui espérais un vrai challenge.»

« Il semblerait, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Il semble différent des autres.» avoua Renamon suspicieuse. Le plus troublant étant qu'il ne dégageait aucune odeur et ne produisait aucun son.

La dompteuse pointa son digivice sur le digimon pour obtenir des renseignements.

Le digivice afficha rapidement un écran qui n'était jamais apparus : **'****Mise à jour**_'_. Ce qui surpris fortement Rika qui fronça les sourcils en observant à nouveau le personnage. L'unique fois où le digivice n'avait fournis aucune information, était lors de leur première rencontre avec Guilmon, le partenaire de Takato. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu de mise à jour, même à ce moment là.

Renamon s'avança dans l'intention d'évaluer la menace, mais une vibration de l'air derrière elle la fit se retourner.

Un rire glacial résonna. Elles étaient surprises par un Digimon à l'apparence démoniaque, qui avançait tranquillement vers elles. Son apparence et la noirceur émanant de son corps se confondaient avec les ténèbres de la nuit. Rika fut prise d'horreur en se remémorant la tentative d' IceDevimon d'en faire sa dresseuse en corrompant son esprit.

Son digivice indiqua qu'il s'agissait de Devimon, un digimon de type virus et de niveau champion. Il serait le créateur des cauchemars.

« Renamon ? »

« Je suis là Rika. » répondit Renamon en prenant sa position de combat.

La tournure des événements l'inquiétait. Non pas qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable de vaincre le démon, mais quelque chose d'étrange régnait dans l'atmosphère depuis son apparition. Le digimon tombé du ciel ne présentait pas une menace pour le moment, mais son émergence spectaculaire était anormale. Le plus troublant étant qu' elle n'avait pas entendu arriver Devimon, qui ne faisait pourtant rien pour dissimuler sa présence. _Il est trop sur de lui._

« Digivolution ! » annonça la dompteuse en introduisant la carte dans son digivice.

_Renamon et Kiyûbimon ont étés vaincus par IceDevimon. Taomon pourrait sans aucun problème terrasser ce cauchemar ambulant. _

Mais au grand désarroi des deux équipières, il n' y eu aucun effet. Ce qui amusa particulièrement leur opposant. Il ne semblait pas surpris par cet échec.

« Digivolution ! » recommença t' elle, surprise et déstabilisée. Mais le résultat fut le même, si ce n'est que l'ange déchu s'était encore rapproché. « Je ne comprend pas. » bredouilla t'elle devant son impuissance à aider sa partenaire.

« Tu devrais te méfier de tes souhaits petite. » railla l'ombre. « Tu désirais un défis, vous voici servis. » ironisa t'il dans un effrayant sourire, avant de porter le premier coup :

« Death claw ! »

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**Désolé de la publier en français, je maîtrise mal les conjugaisons en anglais et taper l'histoire dans un autre langage que le mien paraissait mission impossible. (sa coupait ma créativité) En outre, je ne fais pas confiance aux traducteurs informatiques.

Si l'un de vous parle couramment l'anglais et le français, je serais heureux qu'il me propose une traduction que je m'empresserais de publier. (après relecture, je ne suis pas fou, je précise n'avoir aucun problème pour lire l'anglais, seulement pour conjuguer les temps.)

La suite devrait arriver très prochainement, le temps de faire quelques modifications.

N'oubliez pas de rêver !


	2. Chapter 2: le réveil

**Note de l'auteur: **bonjour, je continu donc avec un second chapitre. Celui-ci sert à introduire un nouveau personnage, dans une sorte de prologue. Oui, je sais, ce long chapitre est de la science fiction, avec un semblant de fantastique. Certaines personnes ne la supporte pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est uniquement pour ce chapitre, le prochain prendra la suite du premier. Alors s'il vous plait, ne torpillez pas mon récit à cause de ce simple chapitre.

Je ferais un court résumé, sur ce personnage au début du troisième chapitre. Pour ceux qui ne supporte vraiment pas la S.F. et qui ont préférés le sauter.

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Merci d'avance!

* * *

Chapitre 2 : le réveil.

Les ténèbres, furent la seule chose que l'homme vit en se réveillant. « _Sa recommence_! » se dit-il. Puis, vinrent les habituelles petites lueurs oranges. Et il sentit à nouveau son corps se réchauffer et retrouver des sensations. Notamment les désagréables picotements le long des bras et des jambes. Ainsi qu'une nausée soudaine. La pression retenant ses jambes diminua lentement et la porte de la capsule s'ouvrit. Chose inhabituelle, l'habituelle lumière blanche était alors d'un rouge sombre. « Qu'est ce qui m'attend encore. »

Le contact des genoux sur le sol métallique lui arracha un léger grognement. En relevant la tête, il comprit que quelque chose d'important, de critique s'était produit. Sa vision toujours brouillée ne distinguait encore que des formes floues, telles ce qui semblait être un siège à deux longueurs de bras sur sa droite. Mais sa perception des couleurs lui indiquait clairement que la zone était en alerte. Se redressant péniblement, il fut pris d'un léger vertige._ « Heureusement que mon estomac est vide » _songeait-il à cet instant_. _En un flash, les souvenirs précédant la mise en stase lui revinrent en images, par bribes incomplètes : l'intérieur d'une navette, un homme en tenue fluorescente, des seringues plantées dans son bras.(le personnage est toujours pris d'anxiété à la vue d'une seringue, ce qui explique probablement que ce souvenir lui revienne en mémoire) Puis, ce fut les sons qui s'ajoutèrent aux images : une respiration difficile dans un respirateur, une discussion inintelligible entre deux infirmiers, un homme sur l'écran de sa capsule de stase lui annonçant qu'il était placé en quarantaine sanitaire, suivies d'une dépression et d'une intense sensation de froid.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » articula t' il péniblement. Aucune réponse, si ce n'est le bourdonnement lointain d'une alarme.

Il tenta de se relever, mais la nausée lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouva à nouveau à genou. Il réessaya, se déplaça difficilement et s'assit sur le siège. Il porta sa main droite à son visage et prit le temps de remettre ses idées en ordre. En observant la pièce où il se trouvait, il admit qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmerie, de par la présence d'armoires à fournitures médicales et d'une croix rouge sur le mur. Mais plus exigu que celles qu'il connaissait, et chose étrange, il ne voyait aucun lit mis à part trois autres caissons de stase. « _Ce doit être une zone de quarantaine_. »

Sur cette conclusion, il se dirigea vers un écran et tenta de l'allumer, sans succès. La batterie était sans doute déchargée. Il remarqua de nouveau la couleur inhabituelle de l'éclairage. « _Ce n'est vraiment pas normal_. » songea t' il inquiet.

« Bon, je ne vais pas rester la à attendre. » encouragea t' il d'une voix décidée, avant de s'approcher de la porte. Elle semblait alimentée en énergie et ne s'ouvrait qu'avec l'aide d'une carte magnétique, afin d'éviter toute évasion. Vraisemblablement impossible à ouvrir de force, sans les outils adaptés. Il frappa trois coups contre la porte et écouta à travers.

Il y avais comme une voix de l'autre côté, incompréhensible mais distincte de l'alarme. Il finit par reculer et s'intéressa aux caissons. Il y avais le sien, désormais ouvert, ainsi que trois autres avec leurs panneaux de commande allumés.

Il s'approcha et pu lire sur le premier

Unité : W**ardog **

Sujet :** Sierra 6**

Agent contaminant : **virus inconnu**

Etat du sujet : **décédé depuis 127 jours**

Recommendation : **crémation du sujet **

« Sierra 6 ? » Il se remémora la campagne de Sarathas qui eut lieux lors de l'année terrestre 2153.

Il s'agissait de sa quatrième et dernière opération.

* * *

_Flashback :_

_Une planète inhospitalière recouverte pour la majorité d'un vaste marécage putride rendant le port de combinaisons étanches obligatoires, tant l'atmosphère était polluée par les gaz de décomposition des matières organiques. Bien que la vase brunâtre soit extrêmement toxique, les sous-sols regorgeaient de matières fossiles exploitables. Matières qui intéressaient particulièrement les gouvernements de l'alliance stratégique dont l'objectif était d'assurer l'unité des efforts et le partage des ressources de ses membres pour leur survie à travers la colonisation de la galaxie. D' autres puissances formèrent des alliances rivales, par volonté d'autonomie suite à l'échec de l'ONU à maintenir la paix devant l'épuisement des ressources. _

_L'unité Wardog était chargée de porter assistance aux unités déployées près de la zone forestière située à l'équivalent terrestre du pôle sud de Sarathas. Comme à son habitude, l'unité était sur les dents, la raison était que l'on ne l'engageait que sur les fronts les plus violents ou les zones de tensions extrêmes. Bien qu'ils étaient spécialement entraînés pour réaliser des missions suicidaires pour des unités classiques, ils savaient par expérience qu'ils ne recevraient pas de renforts. Et qu'en cas de dérapage, ils seraient seuls devant l'ennemi. _

_A leur arrivée par transport (navette légère, capable de transporter 30 hommes ou 15 tonnes de matériels en milieu pressurisé.), ils constatèrent de nombreuses traces de luttes visibles depuis les airs sur les fortifications qui semblaient néanmoins opérationnelles. L' aéronef se positionna au dessus du marais._

_« Etrange, il n'y a pas de corps. » remarqua quelqu'un sur la fréquence radio dédié à l'unité._

_« Foxtrot et Sierra ! Prenez position et sécurisez le périmètre de l'avant poste ! Aquila faites un rapport sur la situation au quartier général toutes les douze heures ! Delta, inspectez les installations et remettez en état ce qui peut l'être ! Whisky en reconnaissance ! Gardez le contact radio ! Bonne chance ! » ordonna l'I.A. d' une voix faussement féminine._

_Les câbles de rappels se déroulèrent et les soldats en armure étanche se laissèrent glisser jusqu'au sol. Se déployant vers leurs objectifs respectifs avec difficultés, tant la vase était profonde._

_Je rejoins l'escouade de reconnaissance et Whisky 1 pris la parole :_

_« Ecoutez moi vous quatre, nous allons progresser en colonne ! Restez vigilant si vous tenez à rester en vie. » _

_Sur ce, l'escouade commença sa laborieuse progression à travers les méandres du marais, jusqu'aux premiers arbres. Le sol y était plus solide et le niveau de vase diminuait. L'équipe entreprit une reconnaissance à la lisière. Constatant d' intrigantes éraflures à niveau d'épaule humaine sur les arbres bordant le marécage. En outre, j'aperçus furtivement une forme disparaître dans la vase. Nerveux j'ai pointé mon arme, un fusil à décharge dont nous étions chargés de déterminé la fiabilité sur le terrain. _

_« Un problème Whisky 3 ? » s'inquiéta le chef d'escouade suivant mon regard sans rien noter d'alarmant._

_« Il y avais quelque chose qui nous observait dans la vase. » répondis-je._

_« Reprenez la progression ! Nous devons rejoindre les autres avant la tombée de la nuit. » trancha t' il._

_A l'approche de la base suite à notre patrouille, nous pouvions observer un casque dérivant dans le marais et de nouvelles entailles sur les troncs. Une fois à l'intérieur de l' infrastructure, nous eûmes enfin l'occasion de retirer nos casques. L'air y était lourd, mais respirable. Des lits de camps étaient dressés derrière un sas vitré. Un membre de l'unité Delta se vantait de l'avoir ouvert en glissant son couteau préalablement trempé avec sa gourde dans le lecteur de carte. « Voilà ou mènent les économies budgétaires. » railla t' il. _

_Chacun entrepris d'entretenir son équipement, armure comprise. J' eu beaucoup de difficultés avec mon prototype. Les pièces se désassemblaient difficilement ce qui rendit le nettoyage des différentes parties laborieux. Pire, je me rendis compte que la batterie rouillait, après seulement quelques heures sur cette planète. Cela pouvait devenir dangereux à court terme. _

_Après application des différents produits d'entretiens sur mon arme et les pièces mobiles de mon armure. Je pus enfin me reposer et écouter Sierra 2 raconter les mésaventures d'un membre de son équipe : « ...c'est alors que sa jambe gauche s'enfonça de toute sa longueur dans la vase. Il avait tenté de forcer, mais il ne put se dégager. Pendant que Sierra 1 et moi même tentions de l'aider, il poussa un cri de surprise et affirma qu'il venait de se faire mordre. C'est en le tirant hors du marais qu'un vers de vase long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres sortis, la jambe du soldat au fond de sa gueule. Après diverses tentatives infructueuses, et nombres de gémissements de la victime, nous dûmes découper la bête pour libérer la jambe. C'est avec effroi que l'on a constaté que les dents du vers avaient perforées l'armure et percées les chairs. L'infirmier, constatant l'infection du membre et l'apparition d'une fièvre soudaine, appela une navette sanitaire pour évacuer l'infortuné Sierra 6. »_

_Aquila intervint : « J'ai rapporté l'accident par radio, et ils m'ont demandés si c'était la cause de la disparition de l'équipe précédente. » Cette idée provoqua un silence glacial et tous rejoignirent leurs couchettes de mauvaise humeur._

* * *

Reprenant ses esprits, Whisky 3 se dirigea vers la seconde capsule. Elle était vide, mais son historique indiquait que l'ancien occupant était également décédé. Sans plus de renseignements.

La troisième capsule indiquait :

Unité : **Wardog**

Sujet : **Delta 1**

Agent contaminant : **virus**

Etat du sujet : **phase terminale**

Recommendation : **euthanasie du patient**

_« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de discuté avec les deux membres de l'escouade Delta. Ils étaient toujours débordés de travaux de maintenance, ce qui les rendaient irritables. La seule chose dont je me souvienne à son sujet, est que des tirs avaient eu lieux une nuit et que les gardes l'avaient retrouvés étalé dans la vase sans son casque et délirant. Son armure portait les mêmes traces de griffures que les arbres. En outre, elles indiquaient clairement que le casque avait été arraché par derrière. Contaminé par l'atmosphère et la vase, il fut évacué en caisson de quarantaine, pour décontamination. C'était la huitième victime d'un mystérieux agresseur nocturne, mais le premier à avoir été retrouvé. »_

Poussé par la curiosité,il retourna vers l'écran de son caisson et put y lire :

Unité : **Wardog**

Sujet : **Whisky 3**

Agent contaminant : **virus**

Etat du sujet : **rémission du sujet, mais code génétique présentant des anomalies.**

Recommendation : **maintenir le sujet en quarantaine jusqu'à son rétablissement, et procéder à des examens corporels et comportementaux approfondis, en zone de détention.**

« Anomalies ? » bredouilla t' il de surprise. « Zone de détention ? »

Légèrement sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il remarqua la durée de sa stase : 911 jours. Ce n 'était pas son séjour le plus long, mais sa durée le surpris. On ne sortait les soldats de stase seulement pour les opérations militaires, afin de réduire les coûts. Ce qui engendrait des effets délétères sur la mémoire. Notamment les souvenirs de jeunesse qui disparaissaient, et tous oubliaient leur propre nom. Mais la mémoire d'un soldat n'est pas considérée comme prioritaire, dans cette société ou chacun obtient un poste en fonction des besoins de la société. Les hommes sont ainsi amenés à servir au front de par leur constitutions physique supérieure et les femmes à occuper les postes à responsabilités. Ce qui tranchait particulièrement avec les slogans égalitaires prônés par le gouvernement.

Une sensation désagréable de froid lui fit remarquer qu'il n'était habillé que d'une fine combinaison synthétique et que ses pieds nus sur le sol, s'engourdissaient. « Bon, tout d'abord sortir d'ici, puis trouver des habits dignes de ce nom. » décida le soldat en établissant ses priorités.

Il fouilla les étagères médicales à la recherche de quelque chose d'utilisable. Il trouva un scalpel usagé, de vieilles compresses et une fine plaque d'aluminium tordue. Ne trouvant pas de flacons dont il put identifier le contenu, il s'approcha finalement de la porte et introduisit la plaque dans le lecteur pour vérifier si celle-ci remplirait correctement son rôle. Elle était trop longue. N'ayant ni la patience, ni les outils pour la bricoler, il étudia le scalpel. Il retira la lame et démonta le manche métallique qui se divisa en deux parties symétriques. Il tenta alors d'introduire un morceau dans le lecteur. Le morceau s'y introduisit difficilement.

« J'espère que Delta n'est pas un vantard. Si sa marche je lui devrais une bière.»

Il retira le manche pour l'humidifier généreusement avec sa salive. Il isola maladroitement ses doigts avec une compresse, respira profondément et introduisit le manche dans le lecteur. Ce dernier produit de nombreuses étincelles, obligeant l'homme à se couvrir le visage avec son bras. Un claquement métallique fit vibrer la porte, qui s'ouvrit lentement vers le haut. L'espoir était à nouveau permis.

Le soldat roula sous la porte vacillante et se retrouva dans un couloir obscur. L'alarme était toujours en activité et une voix informatique invitait l'équipage à rejoindre les hangars pour évacuation. S'orientant au touché, il erra de couloir en couloir avec pour seule compagnie les messages vocaux passant en boucle. Au bout d'une éternité d'errance dans les ténèbres, il aperçut finalement un réconfortant rayon lumineux, lui donnant l'envie de philosopher: « _Même la plus sombre des nuits doit céder devant l'aube._ »

La pièce était éclairée par des plantes phosphorescentes en pot, une décoration originale et pratique. Alors qu'il étudiait un plan des lieux fixé au mur, un grincement sourd résonna dans toute la structure, suivi de fortes vibrations.

« C'est rassurant. » ironisa t' il dans un sourire forcé. Reprenant l'étude du plan, il constata qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un croiseur de la flotte. « Il a fallu que, pour la première fois que je ne suis pas enfermé dans ma boite durant un trajet, je me retrouve dans une situation de crise. » fulmina t' il.

Par réflexe, il rechercha la position de l'armurerie la plus proche. Sa localisation était derrière le quartier des officiers, soit à deux portes sécurisées dans le couloir de droite. Portes destinées à bloquer toutes intrusions d'hostiles vers la salle de commandement par un code connu des seules personnes autorisées. Les autres étaient trop éloignées pour envisager de les rejoindre dans le noir. Désespéré, il s'assit dans un fauteuil et se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Durant les derniers jours de la campagne_, _l'ordre redouté par l'escouade Whisky arriva : une mission de reconnaissance de deux jours avec pour objectif de capturer ou d'éliminer l'agresseur. L'unité venait de perdre trois hommes la nuit dernière. Les deux premiers disparurent après une rafale de mitrailleuse et le dernier, pris de panique s'enfuit et fut engloutis par la vase sans que nous puissions lui porter assistance. Ce qui porta à onze le nombre des pertes humaines de Wardog. Cet ennemi invisible avait fait ressurgir les monstres des légendes de l'esprit des hommes engagés. Chacun se gardait cependant de donner son hypothèse sur la nature du phénomène, par crainte qu'elle ne s'avère exacte. _

_L'escouade Whisky encore intacte, fut soutenue par l'ensemble de l'unité dans ses préparatifs. Le dernier membre de Delta révisa l'intégralité de leurs matériels. Cependant il confirma mes doutes sur la fiabilité du fusil à décharge. Ce dernier, n'avait servi qu'une seule fois sur un banc de vers de vase agressifs. Un seul tir avait suffis à griller les cinq premiers et repoussa les autres, mais provoqua la combustion de la batterie. Aquila renouvela sa demande de renforts et de matériels, et essuya un nouveau refus. L'escouade Foxtrot proposa de prendre nos tours de garde afin que l'on puisse se reposer. Le dernier représentant de Sierra nous prépara une variante culinaire des plats habituels grâce à des fournitures passées en douce par le pilote de la navette de ravitaillement. Il expliqua qu' ils avaient étudiés ensemble à l'académie militaire et qu'il lui devait quelques services._

_L'heure de se mettre en route arriva et Aquila nous encouragea par la confirmation d'un retour imminent après cette mission. La colonne se forma et commença sa lente progression. _

_A la nuit tombé, l'escouade pris position dans les arbres pour se reposer. Whisky 1 et moi même observions silencieusement le secteur tandis que les autres sommeillaient._

_« Vous savez, j'en ais vus des bourbiers. » chuchota à la radio le chef d'escouade. « Tenez, la campagne de Redora, en 2126, en est un bel exemple. Trois semaines à courir dans la boue sous les bombardements de la flotte pour le contrôle d'une ancienne mine. Un véritable carnage mélangeant la boue, le sang, la sueur et les larmes des soldats broyés par cette folie. »_

_« Je n'y ais pas participé, j'étais en route avec la flotte pour l'assaut de Katacrom. » répondis-je sur le ton de la confidence. « Nous avons sautés directement sur les défenses ennemies, ce qui a causé la mort de nombre de vielles connaissances, abattues en plein saut. Avec pour unique objectif de capturer l'état major hostile. Quelle absurdité. »_

_« Oui, j'en ais entendu parlé. C'était une décision politique et non militaire d'après la rumeur. » avoua t' il mal à l'aise. « Vous avez du connaître des instants effroyables. Enfin, ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que cette campagne est également un jolie merdier. On nous base dans un marécage, à faire la chasse à une créature qui nous prend pour du gibier. »_

_« C'est une jolie description. » ais-je confirmé, amusé par la comparaison de notre situation à une partie de chasse. « On disparaît les uns après les autres sans que personne ne se soucis de notre sort. »_

_« Je vous aime bien, c'est pourquoi je vais vous donner un conseil. Méfiez-vous de ce genre de conversation. La police militaire est inflexible avec les défaitistes. » _

_« Navré, je suis pessimiste par choix. »_

_« Comment cela ? » s'étonna t' il devant ma réponse pleine de résignation._

_« Cela m'évite de sombrer dans le désespoir lorsque la situation se dégrade. Cela m'a sauvé de la folie.» répondis- je en luttant contre les images effroyables qui défilaient dans mon esprit. Des champs de batailles ravagés, aux corps déchirés des agonisants. _

_« Intéressant, mais votre vie doit être bien triste. » s'excusa t' il. _

_« Une vie passée à combattre, à craindre sans cesse pour sa vie, en attendant le coups de grâce. Je suppose que l'on peut la qualifier de triste.»_

_La discussion prit fin sur cette conclusion, décriant la réalité de la vie des soldats, dont la vie est sacrifié pour la survie et le fonctionnement de la société._

_Avant l'aube, Foxtrot 5 glissa de sa branche et tomba au sol. Quelque chose approcha dans les fourrés, provoquant un tir de suppression de l'ensemble de l'escouade. A l'ordre de cessez le feu, Foxtrot 5 tenta de reprendre sa position, mais il fut happé en arrière par sa jambe droite. Il appela à l'aide par radio, mais à peine l'escouade lancée à sa poursuite, deux rafales se firent entendre à une cinquantaine de mètres, suivies d'un silence absolu. _

_Le chef d'escouade donna l'ordre de remonter dans les arbres. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il s'agissait d'un piège. Tous s'exécutèrent, sauf Foxtrot 2, refusant d'abandonner son ami. Mais à peine le groupe arrivé à une hauteur convenable, un son suspect monta du sol. En nous retournant, nous eûmes l'horrible vision du corps du soldat récalcitrant et d 'une paire d'yeux jaunes disparaissant dans les ténèbres. Suivis de crissements métalliques._

_« Il résiste aux balles ! » paniqua Foxtrot 4. « On va tous y passer ! »_

_« Reprend toi ! » ordonna le chef. « Sinon je te descend personnellement et nous tenteront de passer pendant qu'il s'occupera de ton cadavre. » La menace le fit taire. « Toi ! » grogna t'il en me regardant. « As-tu tiré ? »_

_« Affirmatif monsieur ! Mais mon arme s'est enrayée.» admis-je confus._

_« Bon sang ! C'est quoi ce monstre ! » fulmina t'il à la radio._

_Nous attendîmes jusqu'à l'aube sur les nerfs. Attentifs au moindre bruissement, au moindre mouvement, au moindre son. En réparant mon fusil à décharge, j' eu la mauvaise surprise de constater que la batterie complètement oxydée ne supporterait qu'un seul tir avant de rendre l'âme. Ce qui déplut à mes équipiers._

_Lorsque le jour arriva, éreintés, nous avons finalement sombré dans un sommeil agité. Hanté par les ombres et les cris de la nuit._

* * *

Un nouveau grincement métallique sortit le soldat de ses souvenirs cauchemardesques. Dépité, il observa à nouveau la pièce de repos et remarqua une sacoche de technicien oublié sous une chaise du fond. Il y trouva quelques outils pour l'électronique, sans utilités étant donné ses connaissances limitées sur le sujet. Mais il y trouva également une note de service, ainsi qu'une barre alimentaire. Son estomac criant famine, il prit le temps de déguster la maigre barre. Son goût était infecte, mais elle calma l'humeur massacrante du soldat.

Il s'assit à nouveau et déchiffra la note pleine de termes techniques et de notes personnelles. La dernière attira rapidement son attention de par la taille de ses caractères : **Détection de problèmes structurels majeurs dus à un sabotage à la poupe du vaisseau, priorité absolue, intégrité structurelle menacée.** Cette note éclaira la situation du soldat. Le vaisseau avait été évacué en urgence suite à cette découverte. Nul n'avait pris le temps de vérifier si tous le monde avait rejoint les hangars.

Reprenant sa lecture, il remarqua que des erreurs d'identification avaient étés rapportées à l'équipe technique. Un simple officier fut identifié par le système comme étant amiral de la flotte. Ce qui donna lieu à une série de test sur l'ensemble des panneaux de contrôle. Il y est mentionné qu'un code binaire alternant 0 et 1 déclenchait l'ouverture de certaines sections de façon automatique. La note ne faisait pas mention d'éventuelles corrections. L'idée d'essayer caressa l'esprit du soldat, qui décida de tenter l'aventure.

Replongeant dans les obscurs couloirs, il se retrouva rapidement à nouveau dans le noir total. S'orientant au touché, et se fiant aux indication du plan, il rejoignit lentement le premier sas. Le panneau de contrôle allumé fut immédiatement repéré. L'homme entra ses identifiants dans la base de donnée et essaya le code binaire. La porte coulissa instantanément laissant s'échapper une lumière vive. Les quartiers des officiers étaient encore éclairés.

Prenant le temps de s' habituer à l'éclairage, il se dirigea vers la porte au bout du couloir et procéda de la même façon. Elle s'ouvrit également et chose curieuse, l'alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée dans cette partie du vaisseau. «_ Enfin un peu de calme_. » pensa t' il soulagé en sentant le début d'une migraine. La porte de l'armurerie était à quelques mètres, mais une intuition soudaine le fit bifurquer à gauche en direction de la salle de commandement.

Cette dernière était incroyablement banale. Mis à part la complexité des informations défilants sur les écrans, il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Des sièges simples étaient fixés au sol, en cercle, derrière les écrans de l'unité centrale.

« Je m'attendais à autre chose. » soupira le soldat déçu devant la rusticité de l'équipement.

Une voix féminine surgit : « Identification ! »

« Qui a parlé ? » répliqua t' il en plaquant son dos au mur à la recherche de son interlocutrice introuvable.

« Votre interlocuteur est l'interface vocale du vaisseau Vaillant de la flotte. Puis-je vous demander votre identité et la raison de votre présence en ce lieu ? »

« Je... » prenant le temps de réfléchir, il répondit finalement. « Unité Wardog, identifiant whisky 3, je prend le contrôle de ce vaisseau telle que l'exige la chaîne de commandement. »

« Un instant. » une longue minute s'écoula avant que l'interface ne se manifeste à nouveau. « Soldat whisky 3, étant la personne la plus qualifié présente à bord de ce vaisseau, vous obtenez le grade temporaire de commandant de la flotte. Quels sont les ordres commandant ? »

« C'est ce que j'appelle une promotion inespérée. » ironisa t' il dans un sourire enjoué en repensant à sa précédente position hiérarchique. « Affichez les rapports d'activités ! »

Les rapports d'activités s'affichèrent sur l'ensemble des écrans de la salle. Il ne put cependant rien en tirer de compréhensible. La masse d'information phénoménale qui défilait, donnerait plusieurs mois de travail à un ingénieur.

« Affichez, le dernier rapport avant l'ordre d'évacuation ! » rectifia t' il en réalisant l'absurdité de sa précédente demande.

Un court paragraphe se détacha du flux d'informations. Il indiquait, l'apparition de fissures béantes sur des points critiques de la structure, ainsi que la dépressurisation des niveaux inférieurs de stockage.

« Quelles sont les zones dépressurisées ? » s'inquiéta le nouveau commandant, réalisant l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Un plan apparut sur l'écran, présentant les différents niveaux.

« L'ensemble des premier et second niveaux ont étés automatiquement scellés à l'ordre d'évacuation. La partie avant du troisième niveau à été condamnée il y a deux jours. Ces niveaux ont étés coupés de l'alimentation électrique, pour préserver les zones viables de toute interruption.» répondit mécaniquement l'interface.

« L'état de la situation actuelle ? »

« Critique, commandant. Le vaisseau dérive actuellement dans un champ gravitationnel provoqué par un trou noir. La source d'énergie principale s'épuise rapidement, les boucliers ne résisteront plus très longtemps. La destruction du vaisseau est imminente. »

« Une recommandation ? » soupira l'homme désespéré.

« Aucune solution n'a été calculée par l'ordinateur commandant. »

Résigné à son sort, il quitta la salle de commandement et se dirigea vers l'armurerie dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose. La mort ne faisait plus peur au soldat. Il l'avait fréquenté trop souvent pour la craindre. Seules les circonstances de cette dernière l'inquiétaient encore. Circonstances qui semblaient se préciser sur le moment. Il avait espéré une fin rapide, ou au moins en regardant les étoiles depuis un endroit paisible. Au lieu de cela, il allait simplement disparaître de l'univers, broyé par un trou noir. Cette pensée le fit frissonner d'angoisse.

La porte de l'armurerie s'ouvrit à son approche, un arsenal dont la majorité des présentoirs étaient vides. « _Ils n'ont pas oublié grand chose_. » pensa le soldat déçu. Il restait quelques uniformes d'officier, des gilets tactiques vides, des matraques de sécurité, et quelques armes de poing à l'efficacité douteuse. Quelques chargeurs vides occupaient les tables.

Cependant, une irrégularité attira son regard. Sur le flanc d'un présentoir, se trouvait une petite encoche suffisamment large pour y glisser un doigt. Cette encoche n'avait visiblement pas de raison d'exister. Il s'en approcha, introduit son doigt et tira sur le présentoir pour le décrocher. Un panneau se rabattit, révélant une porte blindée sécurisée. « _Visiblement les officiers ne sont pas très observateurs_. » s'amusa t' il en tentant le code qui lui avait permis d'atteindre cette section. Sans succès. Attisé par une curiosité grandissante, il tenta une série de codes qui n'eut que pour effet d'activer l'alarme et de verrouiller l'armurerie.

« Commandant, je vous informe qu'un intrus tente de pénétrer dans une zone confidentielle. Nous attendons vos instructions. » retentit l'interface vocale dans l'armurerie.

« Déverrouillez l'armurerie et donnez moi accès à la zone confidentielle ! » ordonna le soldat agacé à l'idée d'être pris en otage. Mais résolu à découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière la porte.

« Impossible commandant, le matériel entreposé ne doit en aucun cas sortir de la zone sécurisée. »

« Dans ce cas, verrouillez la zone sécurisée une fois que je serais à l'intérieur. Le matériel ne pourra plus sortir. » répliqua t'il las.

« Traitement de l'information. » l'interface resta muette quelques instants. « Situation critique, destruction imminente, risque de vol nul. Commandant, la zone sécurisée est désormais accessible mais vous ne pourrez pas en ressortir sans autorisation de l'amirauté. »

« Ouvrez cette porte ! » s'énerva le soldat. « Je me fiche de ressortir, je suis sur le point d'être anéantis avec ce vaisseau. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement vers le haut dans un hurlement de sirène. A peine fut-il introduit dans la pièce obscure, que la porte se referma en le plongeant dans le noir. Plus aucun son ne filtrait à travers la porte, mis à part les grincements de la structure rendant l'atmosphère pesante.

Une faible lumière s'alluma, laissant apparaître un escalier circulaire qui s'enfonçait dans le vaisseau. Une fois arrivé en bas de ce dernier, de puissants projecteurs illuminèrent une vaste pièce. « _Probablement un entrepôt de stockage gardé secret pour les transports non officiel_ ». Au fond, se trouvait un garde en armure, immobile, surveillant des caisses. Chose étrange, deux piliers imposants se trouvaient de chaque côté, avec à la base de chacun une console de commande.

En s'approchant, le soldat compris que le garde n'en était pas un, il s'agissait d'une armure dans un caisson transparent. Il fit le tour du stock et s'intéressa à nouveau à l'armure. Une inscription prévenait que toute tentative de porter atteinte au chargement, serait sanctionné par l'exécution immédiate du contrevenant. S'amusant de la menace, le soldat alluma la console du chargement et ouvrit le fichier de l'armure. Il s'agissait d'un nouveau prototype d'armure de combat légère. Plus résistante que les modèles précédents. Elle a été conçue pour permettre aux soldats de se déplacer plus rapidement et plus discrètement en zone hostile, grâce à de nouveaux procédés dans la fabrication des pièces internes. La force du porteur était augmentée grâce à d'infimes vérins placés aux endroits clefs. De plus, une encoche spéciale était aménagée directement dans la cuisse droite, pour transporter un couteau de combat du même alliage que l'armure. Ce dernier y gagne en résistance et son tranchant ne peut s'émousser.

En observant l'équipement d'un regard critique, il ne constata aucune différence notable sur le corps de l'armure, mis à part le manche du couteau dépassant de la cuisse droite et la couleur grise anormalement sombre. Le casque présentait une apparence classique, une visière (visor) noire descendant jusqu'au nez, une plaque plus épaisse devant la machoire.. Le casque intégral semblait être une seule et même pièce ne présentant aucune aspérité, aucune marque laissant apparaître qu'il s'agissait d'un assemblage de divers éléments.

Le combattant sentit le besoin de l'essayer. L'ouverture de la caisse fut chose aisée, mais revêtir l'armure fut plus compliqué. Le système d'ouverture peut ordinaire, pris quelques instants à révéler ses secrets. Il commença par retirer sa misérable combinaison en la déchirant. (une armure se porte sans aucun vêtement) Avant de revêtir le plastron qui se resserra de lui même contre son torse. Chose inhabituelle sur les modèles d'armure connus à ce jour. Puis, il enfila le bas de l'armure avec précaution. Elle se resserra automatiquement, sans prévenir, ce qui le fit paniquer à l'idée de l'impact imminent contre ses parties intimes. L'armure appuya légèrement contre l'entre-jambe avant de s'arrêter.

« J'ai bien cru que sa allait... » balbutia le soldat dans un frisson d'épouvante.

Vint le moment d'enfiler les bras. Ce qui se passa sans enclencher de réaction. Les gantelets étaient trop longs, ce qui causait une impression de vide. Suivirent les bottes, qui s'enfilèrent aisément de par leur grande pointure et réchauffèrent les pieds glacés du soldat. L'ensemble s'ajusta brusquement dans un frisson, les gants épousèrent la forme des mains, les gantelets s'adaptèrent et les bottes s'ajustèrent à la pointure requise. L'ensemble des pièces cliquetèrent et verrouillèrent l'armure de l'intérieur, formant un ensemble unis.

Whisky 3 tenta quelques mouvements qui s'avérèrent aisés et sans entrave, avant de contempler le casque dans ses mains. Cette vision provoqua un nouveau flash. Il revoyait les trois survivants de l'escouade whisky descendre de leur refuge nocturne.

* * *

_Nous reprîmes l'exploration en déviant de l'itinéraire initial, le chef espérait sans doute rentrer plus rapidement, mais le marécage nous ralentis à tel point que la nuit nous rattrapa alors que nous étions toujours à mis parcours de la base. Nous dûmes nous préparer à une nouvelle nuit de terreur embusqués dans les arbres. Nous avons utilisés l'intégralité de la bombe de camouflage olfactif. Vers le milieu de la nuit, un hurlement lointain se fit entendre, un hurlement sauvage qui fit frémir l'escouade. Un second hurlement lui répondit, plus proche et un troisième suivis au lointain. « Ils sont combien ? » me suis-je surpris à penser en jetant un regard inquiet au chef. Ces hurlements laissaient penser à ceux des loups, qui vivaient sur la Terre autrefois._

_Un craquement se fit entendre et un être impressionnant se glissa entre les troncs jusqu'à la vase. Son corps recouvert d'une épaisse fourrure noire était imposant et doté d'une musculature impressionnante, bien que couvert de cicatrices et de brûlures. Les pattes avants ressemblaient curieusement à des bras humains à l'inverse des pattes arrières. Les mains démesurées et pourvues de griffes, semblaient particulièrement usées. Le crane assurément celui d'un canidé, n'était cependant pas identifiable dans l'obscurité. _

_L'équipe assista alors à un spectacle peut ordinaire. La créature enfonça sa patte avant gauche et la remua dans la vase. La scène se prolongea pendant une vingtaine de minutes. La curiosité pris le dessus de la peur de l'équipe, tant la scène était intrigante. Finalement la bête grogna et sortie un vers de la vase. La créature dévora immédiatement sa proie et s'en alla aussi discrètement qu'elle était venue. _

_Sous le choc, nous sommes restés silencieux un moment, probablement par crainte que le monstre ne revienne. Lorsque, le chef pris le risque de demander :_

_« C'était ce que je crois? » d'une voix intimidé._

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse de notre part, ce qui équivalait plus ou moins à une affirmation. La vision de la créature me poursuivit jusqu'à l'aube._

_Aux premières lueurs du jour, nous reprîmes la progression au pas de charge. Fermant la marche, j'avais la désagréable impression d'être observé et suivis. Ce qui me rendais particulièrement nerveux dans mon état de fatigue. Au moindre frémissement, je me retournais sans apercevoir la moindre anomalie. Ces arrêts répétés agacèrent le chef qui décida de ne plus m'attendre, ce qui m'obligeais à accélérer pour les rejoindre, augmentant encore mon niveau de fatigue._

_Puis un craquement à peine audible se fit entendre derrière les arbres. Las, je tourna lentement la tête dans cette direction et m'arrêta net. Deux yeux jaunes m'observaient dans la pénombre. J'ai braqué mon arme dans sa direction et appuyé sur la détente par réflexe. La peur me submergea à nouveau. La batterie avait définitivement grillée, rongée par l'humidité. Je saisis mon couteau, dans une tentative désespérée de résister face au prédateur. L'instinct me hurlait de courir, mais la raison m'indiquait clairement que c'était inutile. _

_Nous sommes restés immobile à nous observer durant une dizaine de minute._

_« Vous êtes toujours avec nous Whisky 3 ? » appela Whisky 1 par radio._

_« C'est maintenant qu'il se réveille. » pensais-je en gardant mon regard sur les yeux jaunes qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un cil. Ses paupière s'abattirent et se relevèrent en une fraction de seconde. Le regard était glacial, implacable. Guettant le moindre relâchement de ma part._

_« Répondez, c'est un ordre ! » insista Whisky 1._

_« Il est là ! » répondis-je sur un ton résigné, dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse en paix face à mon funeste destin._

_« En avant ! » lança t' il dans un souffle qui indiquait qu'il avait commencé à courir. « Tenez bon, nous sommes presque à distance radio de la base. Nous vous enverrons des renforts aussi vite que possible. Aquila vous me recevez ? ...Aquila ? …»_

_Je souris ironiquement en repensant à ma situation. Seul dans une forêt marécageuse, face à un prédateur monstrueux qui avait décimé la moitié de notre unité, et le chef me donnant l'ordre de tenir en s'enfuyant de son côté. Le monstre commença à approcher, son museau était désormais visible, lorsque que des tirs retentir au loin. La radio grésillait, le message était incompréhensible mais sans importance dans ma situation. La bête tourna la tête vers la provenance des tirs, me regarda à nouveau d'un œil unique et disparut dans les fourrés._

_Je mis quelques instants à réaliser. « Je suis vivant ! » fut la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit alors que je m' effondrais dans la boue. La tension du moment avait sapée mes dernières forces. _

_Mon couteau glissa devant ma visière, ce qui provoqua un rire nerveux. _

_« Un couteau ! J'allais affronter ce monstre, avec un couteau. » les larmes envahissaient mes yeux, tant il était improbable que je sois toujours de ce monde. J'étais simplement content d'être toujours en vie, mais terrifié à l'idée d'être seul et sans défense. _

_Les tirs retentirent à nouveau, plus éloignés que la dernière fois. Mais suffisamment distincts pour me permettre de reprendre mes esprits. Je me suis traîné contre un arbre pour pouvoir me reposer et je ne pus résister au besoin de dormir._

_A mon réveil, il faisait nuit. « Combien de temps me suis-je assoupis ? » songeais-je horrifié par tout ce qui aurait pu arriver durant mon sommeil. En analysant les alentours, j'aperçus à nouveau les yeux. Ils disparurent au premier battement de paupières. Alarmé par cette vision, je sortis à nouveau ma lame de son étui en me relevant péniblement. _

_En levant la tête, je vis les étoiles pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé sur cette planète. Les gaz _

_du marais obstruaient habituellement le ciel par des volutes de fumée, qui s'étaient dissipés pour cette nuit hors du commun. Les cinq lunes en orbite étaient visibles sur la voûte céleste. L'éclat des constellations et des galaxies était à couper le souffle par leur beauté. _

_Des hurlements résonnèrent dans la nuit, semblant saluer cette magnificence. Terrifié dans un premier temps à l'idée que j'étais encerclé par les prédateurs, je fus subjugué par la mélodie. Ce chant venus du fond des âges rendait le spectacle grandiose. La guerre, la vie, même la mort n'avaient plus aucune importance en ce moment magique. Je me suis surpris à souhaité que cela ne finisse jamais. _

_Mon cœur battait la chamade, lorsqu'une plainte me fit sursauter. Inquiet, je me suis approché le plus discrètement possible de la source des gémissements. Un animal de la taille d'un chien était enlisé dans la vase et se faisait attaqué par des vers. L'animal gémissait de douleur et de terreur. Pris d'horreur devant ce spectacle, je ne pus me résoudre à l'abandonné par cette nuit. Je pris rapidement un tas de branches épaisses tombés au sol et me construisis une étroite plate-forme de fortune sans réfléchir au danger. _

_La vase commença à l'engloutir mais je pus rejoindre l'animal sans m'enliser à mon tour. Les vers tentèrent de m'attirer dans la vase en accrochant mes jambes, mais mon couteau trancha les plus entreprenants. Ces derniers se firent dévorés par leurs congénères ce qui me permis de dégager l'animal essoufflé, de le sortir hors du piège et de le traîner sur la terre ferme. Les vers agrippés à ses membres furent relativement simples à éliminer car l'animal épuisé ne bougeait plus._

_C'est alors que je pus l'observer, la quantité de vase sur son pelage ne le rendait pas identifiable, mais la tête changea de position et les yeux furent visibles. C'étaient ceux d'un fauve, non, ceux d'un loup, du loup. « Mais alors, si c'est un bébé. Les parents doivent être... Oh non ! » _

_Un choc violent me plaqua contre un arbre. Ma visière se fissura dans l'impact. Une douleur atroce transperça mon dos dans un crissement métallique insoutenable. Comprenant que mon armure s'ouvrait, je fut pris de panique. Des griffes transpercèrent mon dos au niveau de l'épaule, m'arrachant des lambeaux de chairs sanglants. J' hurlais de douleur en me débattant vainement sous la pression, mes forces diminuaient rapidement à cause de l'hémorragie. Ma vision se brouilla dans un rouge sanguin et je perdis connaissance._

_J' eu plusieurs brefs regains de conscience : un hurlement sauvage, des glapissements proches, un grognement, un souffle brûlant sur mon épaule déchirée, une sensation d'humidité, une langue brûlante contre mon épaule ? Je ne pouvais ni réfléchir, ni bouger. Je ne pouvais que ressentir l'environnement lors de sursauts de conscience. Les coups de langue durent se prolonger un moment, en effet il me semble en avoir ressentis plusieurs estompant progressivement la douleur. _

_Puis un grognement retentit, suivi du silence. Je sombrais à nouveau dans les limbes. _

_Une nouvelle prise de conscience me permit d'entendre des voix humaines accompagnées du grondement des moteurs d'une navette s'évanouissant dans les ténèbres de mon esprit._

_Puis, plus rien à part de vagues souvenirs inqualifiables._

* * *

« Les renforts, ils ont réussis à rejoindre la base et à m'envoyer une navette. Il a tenu parole. » admit-il étonné en émergeant de ses souvenirs. Cela était la seule explication possible aux yeux du soldat. En repensant aux événements de cette nuit particulière il se posa une question dérangeante ? « Mais pourquoi ces monstres ne m'ont-ils pas tué comme les autres ? » Il toucha son épaule pour s'assurer que tout était en place. _Les miracles de la médecine._

Il étudia la question plusieurs minutes assis sur les caisses, le casque posé sur le sol. La réponse lui vint finalement. Il n'avait agressé aucun des prédateurs, et avait également sauvé l'un des leurs de la vase. Ces animaux possédaient à ne pas en douter, une certaine intelligence, ce qui expliquait sa propre survie et le fait qu'ils ne se montraient jamais à la vue des soldats.

Ce mystère résolu, et les grincements de la structure se faisant plus menaçant, il décida de jeter un œil au contenu des autres caisses. La première contenait des semelles cinétiques. Une variante légère des bottes cinétiques qu'il avait utilisé par le passé. Ces dernières accumulent l'énergie cinétique de la chute du soldat et la libère sous forme de lumière et de chaleur à l'impact. Le soldat atteint rapidement le sol sans dommage et est immédiatement opérationnel. Cette variante à usage unique, conçue spécialement pour l'armure, intrigua le soldat qui les raccorda à ses bottes par curiosité.

La seconde caisse contenait les produits d'entretien traditionnels, et la troisième un harnais de sécurité pour évoluer dans les milieux verticaux. Ces deux contenus étaient sans intérêt.

La dernière caisse fut une jolie surprise pour le soldat. La version courte d'un fusil semi-automatique de haute précision trônant sur son présentoir. Fierté de l'industrie militaire, les versions précédentes équipaient uniquement le fleuron des unités d'élites. Ses projectiles à pointe en diamant, pouvaient perforer la plus épaisse des armures à plus de cent mètres de distance avec une précision optimale. Très robuste pour sa masse, il ne s'enrayait jamais avec un entretient régulier.

Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucun chargeur dans la caisse. La bandoulière neuve résista quelques secondes avant de s'enclencher. Whisky 3 passa la bandoulière sur son épaule et assura la position de l'arme contre son flanc.

_Me voilà prêt pour la parade de la fête nationale._

Il prit à nouveau le casque dans ses mains et plongea son regard dans la visière opaque. Puis, il l'enfila solennellement pour compléter l'équipement. La gorge et la nuque furent légèrement comprimée par le verrouillage final, mais cela n'était pas gênant.

La structure vibra à nouveau, et le sol se déroba brusquement sous ses pieds. Projetant le soldat sur le sol métallique. Les alarmes s'allumèrent et l'interface vocale intervint :

« Alerte ! La structure du vaisseau est rompue. L'intégralité des niveaux sont compromis. Engagement de la procédure de sauvegarde du matériel prioritaire ! »

Les projecteurs s'éteignirent à l'inverses des panneaux de contrôle des piliers. En se relevant il put voir les deux piliers briller étrangement. Un éclair passa de l'un à l'autre, suivis d'un autre. La foudre se stabilisa entre les deux pilonnes avant de se répartir sur l'ensemble de l'espace qui les séparait.

A ce moment, whisky 3 ressentit une force qui l'attirait en arrière. Il se pencha légèrement pour compenser et constata que les caisses détachées glissait également vers cette direction. Un champ de force se forma entre les deux piliers et la plate-forme mobile commença à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

« Aucun téléporteur détecté à proximité. Stockage des données, activation de la fréquence de perdition. »

« Que se passe t'il ? » hurla le commandant honoraire.

« Le matériel confidentiel est actuellement dématérialisé, numérisé et sauvegardé par le téléporteur afin d'assurer sa sécurité. Les donnée seront ensuite projetées dans l'espace vers la flotte afin d'être récupérées.»

« Pourront-elles échapper au trou noir ? »

« Aucune donnée. »

« Tu parles d'une réponse. Puis-je également me faire numériser ? » demanda l'homme en observant le mur blindé du hangar se déformer sous la pression extérieure. La peur était visible sous son casque.

« Cette action est vivement déconseillé commandant. Aucun organisme vivant ne peut survivre à la dématérialisation. »

« Est-ce que ce sera douloureux ? » s'inquiéta t'il dans l'espoir d'échapper au maelstrom.

« Aucune donnée. »

Un fracas abominable se produisit derrière lui et l'aspiration fut encore plus importante. Le soldat décida de jouer sa dernière carte et rampa avec peine vers le portail. La pression devenait abominable, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que d'y échapper.

Encore deux mètres, le fusil aspiré par la pression, plaquait la bandoulière contre la gorge du soldat qui se retrouva étrangler. Il dégaina la lame de sa cuisse et trancha la bandoulière, libérant ainsi sa gorge. « _C'était toi ou moi_ ! _Désolé _!» Il rengaina, perdant de précieuses secondes, et repris sa terrible progression. Chaque seconde semblait des heures de lutte acharnée.

Encore un mètre. La respiration devenait laborieuse, le manque d'oxygène devenait critique. Le fracas de l'aspiration était à réveiller les morts. Ses jambes commençaient à se soulever légèrement, mais il se cramponnait au grillage recouvrant le sol. L'instinct prit le dessus et guidait l'homme réduit à l'état d'animal. Une seule pensée : « _Fuir_ » Les muscles prenaient feu tant l'effort était éreintant pour continuer à progresser.

Encore trente centimètres. Un signal d'alarme résonna dans le casque et une douleur intense surgit dans sa nuque, il retrouva quelques forces et continua à se traîner. (L'armure venait d'injecter un stimulant dans le système nerveux du soldat après analyse de son rythme cardiaque.)

Encore dix centimètres. Il agrippa la console du chariot, pris position et dans un ultime effort, passa son corps derrière la console, ses jambes en avant et les poussa dans le champs de téléportation. Sa tête, toujours à l'extérieur et poussée par la console, put observer le reste du hangar se désintégrer avant de se dématérialiser à son tour.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en avez pris autant à le lire.

Pour ceux qui se demandent encore pourquoi le héro ne porte pas son vrai nom, c'est parce qu'il ne s'en souviens plus à cause de séjours prolongés en stase qui ont altérés sa mémoire. Les soldats de ce monde sortent de leur boite uniquement pour combattre. (pour réduire les coûts). Se sont simplement des outils sacrifiables entre les mains des officiers. (tiens ça me rappel starship trooper)

Bon assez d'horreur et de politique, j'espère réellement que vous appréciez le récit. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

N'oubliez pas de rêver!


	3. Chapter 3: premier contact

**Salut, je reprends la suite logique de l'histoire. (Pourvu que le second chapitre n'est dégoûté personne). **

**Donc comme promis un petit résumé du personnage du second chapitre. Soldim...(SPOIL), pardon, le soldat Whisky 3 est un combattant désabusé, luttant dans une guerre futuriste entre régimes totalitaires (dictature politique pour répondre aux besoins du conflit) pour le contrôle des ressources. Son ultime campagne se finit mal, (pratiquement dévoré par un prédateur local) et il se réveille dans un vaisseau en perdition. Après avoir récupéré un prototype d'armure entreposé dans un local sécurisé, il échappe au trou noir qui détruisait le vaisseau, en traversant un champ de dématérialisation.**

**De la SF? Oui, je sais. C'est un personnage que j'ai imaginé il y a longtemps, mais que je n'avais jamais introduit dans une fiction autre que celle de mon imagination. Je vous laisse deviner ce qui va se passer. **

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Premier contact.

**Renamon et Rika s'étaient rendu de nuit dans le parc pour admirer les étoiles. Mais une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans les bois. En se rendant sur la zone d'impact, elles découvrirent un digimon en armure qui avait perdu connaissance. Mais avant de pouvoir décider d'agir, elles furent surprises par un Devimon. Ce qui rappela de désagréables souvenirs aux deux amies. Mais Renamon était dans l'impossibilité de se digivolver, ce qui ne semblait pas surprendre leur opposant.**

« Death claw ! » l'un des bras extensibles de Devimon s'élança vers ses victimes à une vitesse effarante.

Renamon repoussa le coup avec toute ses forces pour protéger sa partenaire, mais constata que la force et la vitesse du démon était supérieure à celle de son prédécesseur de glace. La partie s'annonçait difficile. Elle s'inquiéta également pour Rika qui se trouvait trop près, Devimon n'hésiterait pas à la blesser, ou à la prendre en otage.

« Rika, va t'en ! » cria t'elle en apercevant le second bras se rapprocher.

Le second bras du démon fut dévié par un coup de pied de la renarde avant de s'écraser contre un arbre et de retourner à son propriétaire ricanant.

« Je refuse de t'abandonner. » répliqua Rika désemparée par la situation.

« Je ne peux pas me battre et te protéger. » expliqua Renamon en esquivant un nouveau bras griffu.

« Mais... » protesta Rica, avant de reconnaître la véracité des propos de Renamon. Elle représentait un handicap face à un digimon aussi puissant.

Elle recula de quelques mètres et observa le combat, le cœur serré de ne pouvoir aider son amie en difficulté. Les bras du démon ne laissaient pas un instant de répit à la renarde qui tentait de s'approcher entre deux esquives pour pouvoir frapper à son tour.

Le démon intensifia son attaque et toucha son opposante à la jambe gauche. Propulsée dans les airs, Renamon se positionna et lança son attaque : - « Tempête de diamants ! »

Les diamants tombèrent avec force sur Devimon qui ne bougea pas sous l'impact.

« C'est tout ce dont est capable la fameuse Renamon ? » ricana t'il sur un ton arrogant. « Je suis bon prince, je te laisse une dernière chance de m'impressionner. »

« Tu l'auras voulus! » lança la renarde énervée par la réflexion, en préparant sa nouvelle attaque. « Tempête de diamants ! » (la même, mais plus violente.)

Une multitude de diamants s'écrasèrent sur le démon. Criblant son corps de cristaux tranchants. Un écran de poussière se souleva sous la puissance de l'attaque. Renamon retomba au sol et observa. La poussière se dissipa rapidement révélant une forme brillante qui explosa en projetant les cristaux dans toutes les directions. Devimon s'était protégé de l'attaque en déployant ses ailes maléfiques autour de son corps.

« C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? Je suis vraiment déçus. » nargua l'ange déchu dans un sourire amusé. Il s'éleva dans les airs et lança une nouvelle attaque : « Razor wing ! »

Des ombres tranchantes comme des rasoirs s'abattirent sur Renamon qui esquiva à la dernière seconde avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres du bois.

« Où te caches-tu ? » ordonna Devimon contrarié.

Il reçut un violent coup de pied dans la nuque pour unique réponse. Le coup le projeta sur quelques mètres, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir affaiblis. Il riposta immédiatement et saisit la renarde dans les airs avec ses deux bras étirables.

« En voilà des manières. Tu mériterais une bonne correction. » s'amusa le démon en resserrant sa prise. Ce qui arracha un râle (death rattle )à sa victime.

« Libères-la tout de suite ! » ordonna Rika.

« Mais bien entendu. » répondit-il en tournant son regard cauchemardesque sur l'humaine. « Attrape ! » annonça le monstre en lançant la renarde asphyxiée sur sa partenaire.

Renamon put saisir Rika avant l'impact pour la protéger, mais s'écrasa brutalement contre un arbre. Blessée, elle se releva avec difficulté, écarta Rika et reprit le combat avec la ferme intention

d'arracher la tête du monstre.

Le téléphone portable de Rika sonna. Elle mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'elle recevait un appel. Elle décrocha en observant son amie esquiver avec peine les griffes de Devimon.

« Ici Yamaki. Je vous préviens que des véhicules d'organisations non-officielles se dirigent vers la nouvelle émergence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais il vaudrait mieux que vos amis et vous mêmes ayez quitté les lieux avant leur arrivé. »

L'interlocuteur raccrocha immédiatement, laissant la dompteuse seule avec elle-même. Ce Yamaki, ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il avait par le passé, tenté d'éliminer les monstres digitaux, mais avait finalement changé d'avis. Il a même participé au combat contre le D-reaper. Cet avertissement était à prendre au sérieux.

En effet, les dompteurs avaient eux quelques ennuis avec des agents qui recherchaient les digimon, notamment ceux ayant participé au combat contre le programme informatique fou. Certaines personnes peu recommandables s'intéressaient aux monstres digitaux et à leurs pouvoirs. Probablement pour en faire des armes.

Mais une nouvelle attaque de Devimon sortit Rika de sa réflexion.

« Mais bien sur ! » s'exclama t' elle en choisissant une nouvelle carte et en l'insérant. « Digimodication ! »

Le bras gauche de Renamon se modifia et un canon argenté apparut.

« Infernal flame thrower ! » attaqua Renamon. Une vague de feu sortie du canon et déferla sur le cauchemar. « Oui, réchauffons un peu l'atmosphère! »

« Digimodification ! Pouvoir activée ! » continua la dompteuse déterminée à éliminer le monstre.

Les flammes s'intensifièrent et illuminèrent l'ensemble du bois. Une forme enflammée sortie du brasier incandescent en hurlant de rage. Puis, les bras extensibles tentèrent à nouveau de saisir la renarde qui esquiva sans difficulté et disparue. Le déluge de feu semblait avoir perturbé le démon, qui ne parvenait plus à repérer son opposante.

« Vitesse activée ! » ordonna Rika en enclenchant une nouvelle carte. « Cette fois, on en fini Renamon. »

La renarde surgit des ténèbres et enchaîna une série de mouvements offensifs avec une vitesse et une férocité inimaginable. Cette démonstration d'arts martiaux eut pour effet de projeter Devimon contre un arbre. Blessé, ce dernier eu une réaction anormale. Il fut pris d'un rire démoniaque qui dénotait avec sa situation.

« Enfin vous commencez à vous défendre ! » annonça t'il dans un sourire. « Active la carte vitesse ! » ordonna le démon..

« Vitesse activée ! » répondit un jeune garçon dans les ténèbres.

Il disparu et frappa violemment Renamon dans le dos avec ses griffes acérées. Lui arrachant un cris de douleur. Devimon la saisie à la gorge et commença à l'étrangler avant de la jeter à nouveau contre un arbre. Elle s'effondra, blessée, épuisée, elle ne pouvait plus ce relever. Rika se précipita près d'elle.

« Renamon ! » Les blessures étaient sérieuses, le sang coulait abondamment des plaies de son dos avant de s'évaporer sous forme de données.

« Rika...cour !» soupira Renamon en tremblant.

Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas. Dans l'impossibilité d'évoluer aux stades supérieurs, elle était trop faible pour vaincre Devimon et son mystérieux partenaire. Rika avait encore une chance de lui échapper.

« Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Je resterais avec toi jusqu'à la fin. » répliqua Rika.

Elle se releva et fit barrage au monstre, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il afficha un sourire satisfait et prit la parole sur un ton faussement cérémonieux :

« Oh, je ne vous ais pas présenté. Voici mon associé. » en pointant du doigt un enfant de huit ans qui sortait lentement des buissons.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? » hurla Rika folle de rage. Mais elle remarqua, à la lueur des feux mourants, que son regard était vide et sa démarche mécanique.

« Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir petite. Il m'obéit, uniquement parce qu'il ne peut faire autrement. Ce brave garçon, terrifié par mes cauchemars, était facile à corrompre. C'est grâce à sa participation involontaire que j'ai pu vous empêchez de devenir réellement dangereuses. » Il rit à nouveau. « Et maintenant vous allez le rejoindre dans notre armée. »

« Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! » s'énerva Rika devant l'insolence et la traîtrise du personnage.

« Ce n'était pas une demande. » répliqua t'il d'un air glacial en dégainant deux anneaux noirs à l'apparence maléfique. Il commença à s'approcher.

A la vue des anneaux, Rika se rappela une conversation qu'elle avait surprise il y a longtemps entre deux élèves de l'école. Ils parlaient d'anneaux capables de contrôler les digimon, qu'ils avaient vu dans une série animée. La peur s'empara de Rika, elle voulait fuir, mais ne pouvait abandonner son amie.

Il ne restait plus que cinq mètres. Rika jeta un regard résigné à Renamon qui tremblait d'épuisement. Elle savait que personne ne viendrait à leur secoure. Takato était en voyage avec Henry, Terriermon et Guilmon.

Impmon, allias Beelzemon accompagnait ses dompteurs à la campagne. Les autres, trop faibles, ne pourraient rien faire pour leur venir en aide.

Devimon ralentit son allure, il savourait l'instant. Il ne restait plus que deux mètres entre Rika et l'anneau que lui destinait l'ange déchu.

« Cour ! » gémit Renamon en tentant de se relever avec l'intention de s'interposer. Mais elle s'effondra à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé Renamon, je n'ai pas été assez forte. » s'excusa la dompteuse. Une larme de désespoir roula sur sa joue.

Soudain, le visage démoniaque changea d'expression et une forme sombre surgit de derrière Rika. Entraînant Devimon au sol dans un cri de rage.

* * *

**Quelque part entre deux mondes.**

Whisky 3 se réveilla dans un espace entièrement obscur. Il flottait, seul dans les ténèbres, sans aucune lumière pour lui indiquer ou il se trouvait. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qui s'était produit quelques instants auparavant. Le hangar du vaisseau se désagrégeait derrière lui alors qu'il pénétrait dans le champ de dématérialisation pour échapper au trou noir.

Désormais il se trouvait dans un monde obscur, sans repère. Il ne ressentait aucune sensation et ne pouvait bouger son propre corps, comme paralysé.

L' avertissement de l'interface vocal lui revint en mémoire : aucun être vivant ne pouvait survivre à la dématérialisation.

_Est-ce donc cela la mort ? _ pensa t' il dans ce qui aurait été un frisson si son corps pouvait bouger. Il tenta à nouveau de se mouvoir sans succès. Il ne ressentait même plus les effets de la fatigue. Il remarqua également qu'il ne respirait plus, ce qui le fit paniquer dans un premier temps, mais constatant qu'il n'étouffait pas, il se calma.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il repensa à tous ses combats, tous ses sacrifices pour la société qu'il avait servis. Puis, l'image de ces camarades tombés au combat apparurent dans son esprit, suivis par les hommes qu'il avait lui même tué.

_Eux aussi sont ici ?_ songea le soldat déprimé par la futilité de son existence. _Tous ces sacrifices, ces souffrances, ces larmes, pour le néant_. Non pas qu'il croyait en une vie après la mort. Mais il espérait pouvoir reposer en paix, loin de la folie destructrice des hommes. Il ne s'attendait pas à être conscient dans cet enfer silencieux.

Le temps ne semblait pas avoir court ici, mais il lui sembla que plusieurs jours avaient passés depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Son esprit semblait plus clair à présent de lointains souvenirs revenaient par flashs.

Il se remémora encore une fois les principaux moments de son existence : la première fois qu'il monta à vélo, les courses contre les copains, les parties de football à l'école, l'obtention de son diplôme, la fierté qu'il ressentit lors de son incorporation dans l'armée. Tous ces souvenirs concernaient la partie la plus heureuse de sa vie bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler de son nom.

Car lors de son incorporation, il fit le serment de se sacrifier pour préserver la sécurité des innocents et les intérêts de la société, ce qui marqua le début de ses tourments. Il s'entraîna au combat sous tous les temps et dans toutes les conditions. Son corps fut malmené par d'interminables séances d'électrochocs extrêmement douloureuses, ayant pour objectif de le renforcer contre la douleur.

Puis, la guerre fut déclarée et vint l'heure de la première campagne en tant que fantassin de première ligne. Son unité inexpérimentée, affronta un groupe de vétéran pour le contrôle d'une colonie périphérique. Les pertes furent désastreuses pour un résultat nul.

La seconde campagne l'amena dans une lutte dans les ruines d'une ancienne usine, sur une colonie minière. Il s'y démarqua par son habileté au tir et fut muté chez les commandos.

La troisième campagne se déroula sur une planète hostile. Les commandos affrontèrent les Fear's soldiers. Une unité d'élite chargée de traumatiser les soldats ennemis par leur cruauté. Ils utilisaient les armes les plus abjectes, ayant pour unique fonction de causer la mort la plus horrible possible. Notamment le fusil à radiation, projetant des ondes qui brûlaient les hommes dans leurs armures. La lueur rouge des lentilles de leurs masques à gaz hantait toujours ses cauchemars.

La quatrième campagne consistait à capturer un état major hostile basé sur la planète Katacrom, en sautant directement sur leur quartier général. Les batteries antiaériennes produisirent un spectacle fantastique, mais mortel pour la moitié des soldats engagés sur ce front. La mission fut remplie en une seule nuit et l'état major fut jugé devant les tribunaux civils pour les exactions commises par leur armée. Une comédie juridique, sur fond de propagande qui avait coûté très chers en matériel et en vies humaines.

Puis, son ultime campagne dans les marais de Sarathas. La traque absurde d'un adversaire bestial et mortel. Il y vit cependant un spectacle magnifique qui avait fait vibrer chaque fibre de son corps.

Oui, si il devait choisir un moment de sa vie à revivre une dernière fois, il décida que se serait cette nuit magique dans la forêt. Quitte à payer le même pris que la première fois.

Certain de sa décision, il rêva de la nuit étoilée de Sarathas et de la mélodie bestiale. Seul moyen de s'évader du néant et d'échapper à la folie qui le guettait.

Un roulement sourd attira son attention. Il put observer quatre gigantesques taches rouges dans les ténèbres au-dessus de lui. _Sa commence ! Je perd la raison._ pensa le soldat persuadé qu'il s'agissait de quatre yeux. Un nouveau roulement fit vibrer sa vision et quatre autres taches apparurent, toutes aussi terrifiantes. Deux autres vibrations suivirent dans son dos.

« En est tu certain Zhuqiaomon ? Il ne semble pas très impressionnant. » questionna une puissante voix derrière le soldat.

« Oui, il fera l'affaire. » gronda une voix très intimidante.

« Je suis surpris par ton choix. Je pensais que tu détestais les humains. » répondis une troisième, presque rassurante en comparaison.

« Il n'est pas humain ! Bien qu'il leur ressemble, il fera ce qui doit être fait au moment voulu. Ses données sont pourtant claires. » claqua la seconde voix, clairement irritée par la remarque.

« Il se réveille, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! » raisonna une dernière voix.

Les yeux disparurent dans les ténèbres et une vibration se fit sentir.

Le soldat effaré par la scène précédente, retrouvait des sensations et compris qu'il se trouvait en chute libre dans les ténèbres. Il pouvait à nouveau bouger. Whisky 3 prit d'instinct la position qu'on lui avait enseigné à l'académie pour maîtriser une chute. La vitesse augmentait rapidement produisant un sifflement qui allait croissant.

La chute interminable se prolongea plusieurs minutes et une lueur apparut à la périphérie de sa vision. En regardant dans cette direction, le soldat constata avec angoisse que la lumière provenait de son propre corps. Il descendait à une telle vitesse que l'armure commençait à chauffer à blanc. Cela devenait alarmant, elle n'était sans doutes pas conçue pour ces conditions. La chaleur traversa progressivement l'armure, irradiant ses muscles et ses os. La douleur insoutenable se répartissait dans chacune des fibres de son corps. Le soldat hurlait de douleur, sans produire un seul son. Il espéra s'écraser rapidement pour mette fin à son agonie silencieuse.

Il finit par perdre connaissance.

Un sifflement extrêmement aigu le réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, il constata que son armure brillait toujours de cette lumière aveuglante, mais la douleur s'estompait. Retrouvant lentement conscience du monde alentour, il remarqua que les ténèbres avaient cédés la place à une nuit étoilée.

En face de lui, une forme se dessinait. _Le sol ! Je vais m'écraser !_ paniqua l'homme. Se rappelant d' avoir accroché les semelles cinétiques, il rapprocha ses jambes pour pivoter vers le haut. Sous la chaleur des frottements avec l'atmosphère, les semelles s'allumèrent automatiquement et commencèrent à charger l'énergie de la chute. _Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard !_

Le sifflement devenait insupportable et les lumières d'une ville étaient désormais visibles. Encore trois secondes de chute et se fut l'impact. Le choc fut écrasant, les vibrations remontèrent à travers ses jambes et rejoignirent le reste du corps. Perdant l'équilibre, il posa sa main droite au sol pour se stabiliser. Son corps endoloris ne répondit plus et il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience. La dernière image qu'il aperçut fut la terre brûlée sous ses bottes.

Un cri résonna dans son crâne. Malgré son état de semi-inconscience, il reconnut la voix d'une jeune fille. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il s'agissait clairement d'un appel de détresse.

_Allez ! Réveille toi !_ s'ordonna t'il en tentant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Ils finirent par obéir et lui révélèrent qu'il se trouvait étendue dans un bois. Il se releva péniblement, chacun de ses muscles semblaient protester.

Une fois redressé, il aperçut une colonne de flamme derrière les arbres. _Une attaque !_ pensa t' il en cherchant à prendre son fusil. Il se souvint qu'il s'en était débarrassé pour échapper à l'aspiration du vortex. Sans armes, il mit un pied devant l'autre et se dirigea lentement vers la clameur. Une énergie féroce le prenait, il ressentait un furieux besoin de se battre. Il n'avait jamais ressentis ce besoin impérieux auparavant, ce qui l'inquiéta.

Un cri de douleur retentit dans la nuit, et l'appel résonna à nouveau. Les paroles étaient incompréhensibles, il ne s'agissait pas d'un langage qu'il connaissait. Mais peu importe, une vie au minimum était en péril, il devait la sauver. Whisky 3 accéléra et s'arrêta derrière un buisson, pour observer le lieu incendié d'un combat désormais terminé.

Une adolescente aux cheveux roux se tenait devant lui, protégeant une forme tremblante au pied d'un arbre. Elles échangèrent quelques paroles inaudibles et la jeune fille se releva pour faire face à une forme ricanante. Il s'agissait d'une créature cauchemardesque, dotée de bras démesurés par rapport à la taille de son corps. Ses yeux attirèrent immédiatement l'attention du soldat. Ils yeux luisaient d'un rouge sanguin.

_Un Fear's soldier !_ conclua t'il devant la lueur maléfique qui s'échappait de ce regard. La colère monta en lui, et il remarqua un jeune garçon derrière la vision cauchemardesque.

_Ce psychopathe s'en prend à des enfants !_ La haine pris possession de l'homme, se remémorant en une fraction de seconde toutes les atrocités commises par ces monstres.

En tentant de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs, il entendit le rire démoniaque du monstre, ce dernier avançait vers lui. Non, vers l'adolescente et le blessé. Il tenait dans ses mains deux objets circulaires à l'apparence inquiétante.

_Il va les torturer !_ hurla t'il en lui même.

Sa rage décupla, additionnée au désir irrésistible de combattre. Il se précipita désarmé sur l'abomination. Mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui comptait dorénavant, était d'éliminer ce monstre. Ils roulèrent dans la poussière et le combat commença.

* * *

**Voilà, désormais l'histoire suivra un déroulement ordinaire. J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**A la prochaine fois! **


	4. Chapter 4: Premier sang

Chapitre 4, premier sang.

_Parc de Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japon._

_Renamon et Rika s'étaient rendu de nuit dans le parc pour admirer les étoiles. Mais une étrange météorite s'est écrasée dans les bois. En se rendant sur la zone d'impact, elles découvrirent un digimon en armure qui avait perdu connaissance. Mais elles furent surprises par un Devimon. Ce qui rappela de désagréables souvenirs aux deux amies. Les deux partenaires l'ont combattus, mais Renamon fut finalement mise hors combat. Alors que Devimon allait les asservir, l'inconnu en armure s'est interposé en se précipitant sur le monstre._

Rika ne parvenait pas à en croire ses yeux. Le digimon inconnu qui gisait inconscient quelques minutes auparavant les avait sauvé. Il venait de précipiter Devimon au sol et roulait dans la poussière avec lui. Il reçut le poing du démon en pleine figure, mais riposta avec une série de coups violents. L'ange déchu retourna la situation et plaqua son opposant au sol, qui jeta une poignée de terre au visage de son adversaire déstabilisé par la manoeuvre, ce qui lui permit de se dégager.

« Qui es-tu pour oser m'interrompre ? » ragea le démon visiblement furieux. « Death Claw ! »

Les bras extensibles foncèrent sur leur victime, mais cette dernière, bien que surprise, plongea sur le côté au dernier instant avant de porter un violent coup de poing au monstre qui vacilla légèrement sous l'impact.

« Rika... » appela Renamon.

« Il faut s'en aller. » décida la dompteuse en aidant sa partenaire à s'appuyer contre une racine.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda faiblement la blessée, en observant le combat qui tournait clairement à l'avantage du digimon maléfique.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il nous donne une chance de nous échapper. » expliqua Rika.

Son digivice produit alors un petit bruit. Curieuse et sur un signe de Renamon, elle s'en saisit et observa l'écran qui affichait désormais les données du nouveau digimon :

**nom :** Soldimon

**niveau :** disciple

**type :** donnée

**caractéristique :** Accorde une grande valeur à la notion de devoir et de justice. Blasé par l'horreur, il se montre sans pitié envers ceux qui la répandent.

« Quand je pense que je voulais l'éliminer.» reconnut la dompteuse en apercevant un nouveau coup reçut par celui désigné comme étant Soldimon.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Rika. La plupart des digimon qui émergent sont hostiles. Moi aussi j'avais cette intention. » réconforta Renamon qui retenta de se lever.

Une nouvelle ligne apparut sur le digivice et Rika lut d'un air intrigué :

« Capacité spéciale : logistique : en sélectionnant Soldimon et en utilisant une carte de puissance vous pouvez l'équiper de son arme. Cette capacité annule l'effet de la carte.»

« Tu devrais essayer, il ne tiendra plus très longtemps. » conseilla la renarde en observant ce dernier plonger maladroitement pour échapper aux attaques. Sous les injures de Devimon qui prenait plaisir à tourmenter son opposant.

« Mais je ne suis pas sa partenaire. » répliqua Rika peu optimiste.

« Ais confiance et actives une carte avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. » répondit Renamon sur un ton pressant, en observant une nouvelle frappe toucher le digimon. «Nous lui devons d'essayer, après ce qu'il vient de faire. »

« Digi-modification ! Capacité spéciale !» lança l'adolescente en insérant une carte après avoir sélectionné les données du nouveau venu.

Il ne sembla y avoir aucun effet, déçue Rika tenta à nouveau de relever son amie dont les plaies commençaient à cicatriser, sans plus de succès.

Renamon troublée par cet échec, observait impuissante le combat déséquilibré. Rika changea d'expression, ce qui n'échappa pas à son équipière qui suivit son regard et fut prise de surprise en observant un nuage de données apparaître autour de son bras droit. Elles se rassemblèrent et formèrent un objet doté d'une poignée qui se matérialisa dans sa main. Une arme ressemblant à un fusil apparut.

« _Je me demande ce que penserait les autres si ils me voyaient avec ceci._ » songea Renamon en retrouvant l'espoir de vaincre. Elle le pointa en direction de Devimon, mais l'arme ne produisit qu'un faible son métallique lorsqu'elle pressa la détente.

« Il faut le lui apporter. Je ne peux pas m'en servir. » dit la renarde, inquiète de devoir mettre sa partenaire en danger.

« Compris. » répondit la dompteuse en prenant l'arme. _«_ _Ce crétin se bat à mains nus, alors que son arme est un fusil_. _»_ songea t' elle irrité par la situation.

_« Mais ce crétin comme tu l'appel, nous a sauvé alors que nous allions nous faire asservir. » _répliqua mentalement Renamon.

« _Vrai, mais il aurait pu prendre son arme auparavant._ » argumenta Rika en s'éloignant.

« _Il ne l'avait pas la première fois._ » observa mentalement la renarde qui se rappelait leur première rencontre.

Rika s'approcha autant qu'elle put et brandit le fusil en direction de Soldimon et l'interpella.

* * *

deux minutes auparavant

« _Dans quoi suis-je encore tombé ? _» pensa le soldat en retrouvant ses esprits après un choc violent sur son casque. Il remarqua deux bras monstrueux se précipiter sur lui. Il plongea pour leur échapper et décocha un uppercut à leur propriétaire. Ce dernier ne sembla pas avoir remarqué la frappe et le repoussa d'un coup de pied.

Le monstre prononça des paroles incompréhensibles et ses bras griffus s'étirèrent à nouveau.

_C'est possible ça ?_ paniqua Whisky 3 en roulant sur sa gauche avant de parer le second bras avec ses mains. Sa puissance était colossale, le soldat dut mettre toutes ses forces pour résister.

Puis il esquiva, avant de reprendre sa posture de combat.

En analysant son opposant, il dut admettre que ce n'était pas un humain comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il s'agissait d'un monstre, plus grand que lui, plus puissant. Doté d'ailes macabres, d'un visage démoniaque et de bras étirables dotés de griffes acérées. « _C'est un mutant ou un monstre du même genre ? »_ Sa haine se changea progressivement en peur, bien que le désir impérieux de combattre persistait.

Le combat était perdu d'avance. Mais alors que cette idée effleurait son esprit, il jeta un regard à l'étrange garçon et à l'adolescente qui l'observaient. _Je ne doit pas perdre, sinon il va s'en prendre à eux._

Sur cette pensée il repris le combat en esquivant les bras meurtriers. Une griffe l'effleura à la cuisse, ce qui fit grincer l'armure. Mais le second bras le propulsa contre un arbre. Se relever devint difficile, mais il y avait des vies en jeu, il ne pouvait pas abandonner. Il se précipita à nouveau vers le monstre qui affichait un sourire narquois.

Ce dernier le railla avec des paroles qu'il ne put traduire. Le dialecte ne ressemblait à rien qu'il est déjà entendu. Mais peut être valait-il mieux ne pas comprendre la signification de ses paroles.

Les bras s'étirèrent à nouveau et tentèrent de le saisir. Il plongea pour esquiver mais la fatigue l'empêcha de se relever suffisamment rapidement pour parer un troisième coup qui lui déchira le dos.

Il se releva en haletant et songea à dégainer son couteau de combat pour se défendre. « _Non, il pourrait facilement me désarmer et se serait terminé._ » Il entendit la jeune fille prononcer quelque chose d'incompréhensible et une faible lueur apparut dans les ténèbres révélant une forme jaunâtre appuyée contre un arbre.

Le démon lança une balle obscure qui explosa derrière le soldat.

_Génial, des grenades !_ ironisa l'homme en évitant une nouvelle main démoniaque. L'adolescente se fit à nouveau entendre. _Elle est encore ici ?_ soupira t'il déprimé.

En regardant dans sa direction, il vit qu'elle tenait un fusil. Un vieux modèle, mais efficace, qui avait été retiré du service à cause de coûts de production trop importants. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour vaincre le cauchemar ambulant. Il feinta, courut vers l'adolescente et prit l'arme qu'elle lui tendait.

« Merci ! Va t'en maintenant. » articula t'il en anglais. Il espérait qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait fuir.

Une pression se referma sur sa cheville gauche et le ramena en arrière. Dans un dernier effort, il arma le fusil, se retourna et tira sur la forme démoniaque. Celle-ci relâcha sa jambe et s'envola pour échapper à ses tirs qui traversaient son corps. « Tu fais moins le malin maintenant ! »

Le monstre se retourna entre deux tirs pour projeter des formes obscures dans sa direction.

_Encore des grenades !_ songea le soldat en s'abritant derrière un arbre. Ce dernier craquait de tout son être avant de s'effondrer, pour laisser passer d'obscures lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs au-dessus de la tête du soldat. L'une de ces lames frappa son épaule droite, provoquant une douleur atroce et une riposte immédiate de l'homme blessé. Les tirs furent concentrés et précis sur la forme volante.

_Tu n'es pas le premier à tenté de m'échapper._ Les balles fauchèrent une aile, provoquant le crash du monstre. Whisky 3 se lança à sa poursuite dans la ferme intention de l'achever.

Mais une fois arrivé sur la zone d'impact, le démon avait disparus. Un bruissement de feuille lui indiqua que son opposant était embusqué dans les arbres. Il tenta de le déloger par des rafales, mais une explosion contre son visage lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Une seconde explosion détruisit son fusil et le laissa sonné au sol.

Une main le frappa au torse alors qu'il se relevait et le projeta contre un arbre. Cette même main se resserra autour de son cou et commença à l'étrangler.

La panique s'empara du soldat qui se débattit, mais la pression était écrasante. Le manque d'oxygène devenait critique, sa vision se troublait. Une seule pensée importait: _s'échapper_.

D'instinct, il saisit son couteau de combat et poignarda violemment le bras qui le maintenait suspendu. La pression se relâcha immédiatement. Profitant d'une occasion qui ne se représenterait pas, il plongea contre son adversaire, et hurla involontairement : « Fury knife ! »

La lame de son couteau prit une teinte bleue foncé et transperça la gorge du démon, qui produit un râle d'agonie en s'effondrant.

* * *

La dompteuse avait put rejoindre sa partenaire et assista au retournement de situation. Soldimon prenait l'avantage. Son arme projetait de petites munitions brillantes à une vitesse incroyable. Elles traversaient le torse de Devimon qui hurlait de douleur. Ce dernier s'enfuit dans les airs, et lança son attaque : « Razor wing ! »

Un déluge d'ombre tranchantes s'abattit sur Soldimon qui roula derrière un arbre. Mais l'attaque toucha le combattant, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il répliqua immédiatement et trancha l'une des ailes de Devimon qui alla s'écraser dans les ténèbres, poursuivit par le digimon en armure.

Des tirs résonnèrent, suivis d'explosions. Et Soldimon réapparut désarmé, pour s'écraser contre un arbre. L'un des bras de Devimon le tenait fermement à la gorge. Le démon approchait lentement en rétractant progressivement son bras. Sa victime tentait d'échapper à son étreinte asphyxiante.

« Tu m'as surpris tout à l'heure. Je pensais t'éliminer pour ce que tu as fait, mais tu sais te battre. Oui, je pense que tu feras une excellente recrue. » ricana l'ange déchu.

Sous le choc, les deux partenaires assistaient impuissantes à la scène. Lorsque Devimon tourna la tête pour les observer, il s'adressa à elle sur un ton glacial :

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes les suivantes. Votre nouveau maître sera... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, le digimon en armure venait de lui planter une lame dans le bras, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise dans un cri mélangeant la surprise et la douleur. Profitant que la garde du démon soit baissée, il plongea directement contre son torse et hurla : «Fury knife ! »

La lame sombre brilla d'un bleu inquiétant et transperça la gorge du monstre. Ce dernier s'effondra en portant ses deux bras à la gorge et commença à se dissoudre dans un nuage de données.

Le jeune garçon libéré du maléfice, s'enfuit en pleurant et en abandonnant son digivice brisé, ainsi qu'une carte. Soldimon surpris par cette réaction soudaine, ramassa la carte et la machine, se retourna pour rejoindre l'adolescente et se figea dans un tremblement. Une griffe venait de transpercer son flanc droit avant de disparaître. « _Salaud !_ » ragea t'il en lui même.

Rika avait tenté de l'avertir mais trop tard. Soldimon porta sa main à la blessure, chercha du regard son adversaire qui disparaissait et repris sa progression vers les deux partenaires. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il remit les affaires du garçon à Rika et demanda dans son anglais hésitant :

« Etes-vous blessé ? »

« Mon amie l'est. » répondit Rika dans le même langage en moins hésitant.

Il se tourna vers la blessée et resta paralysé par ce qu'il vit :

Une magnifique renarde à la fourrure jaune, vêtue de gants mauves, imprimés du symbole du yin et du yang. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond le fixaient d'un regard intimidant. Le soldat ne pouvait échapper à ses yeux magnifiques qui avaient pénétrés son âme. Son cœur s'emballa et une émotion jusqu'à présent inconnue s'empara de lui. Il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni réfléchir tant cette émotion était puissante.

Ils se fixèrent plusieurs secondes avant que Renamon ne réagisse en s'adressant mentalement à son équipière.

« _Il a un problème ?_ » Elle tentait de percevoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la visière noire. Elle ne se sentait pas en danger, mais il l'intriguait.

Il se battait comme un humain, et avait attendu le dernier moment pour utiliser son attaque. Comme s'il venait de la découvrir, alors que ses mouvements, bien que maladroits, trahissaient une certaine expérience du combat. De plus, son intervention inespérée n'était pas à attendre de la part d'un étranger. Et maintenant, il se tenait au-dessus d'elle à la regarder sans bouger.

« _Je ne sais pas si tu vas apprécier, mais je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. _» s'amusa Rika en observant Soldimon qui n'avait toujours pas réagis.

« _Sérieusement ?_ » questionna Renamon qui rougit sous sa fourrure.

«_ Allons Renamon, ce n'est tout de même pas la première personne à tomber amoureuse de toi._ » taquina Rika follement amusée par l'embarra de son amie.

« _Peut être, mais..._ » elle s'interrompit, tourna sa tête et observa les bois. Elle entendait des voix humaines. « _Rika des gens arrivent !_ » prévint la renarde..

Des bruits se firent entendre et des lampes torches apparurent, sortant Soldimon de sa torpeur. Rika comprit qu'il s'agissait des individus que Yamaki avait repéré. Si ils les trouvaient, ils seraient capturés et disparaîtraient.

« Se sont des amis ? » demanda le digimon en armure en observant les nouveaux arrivants.

« Non. Nous devons partir, mais elle ne peut pas marcher. » répondit Rika inquiète.

« Vous permettez ? » questionna Soldimon en s'adressant timidement à Renamon.

Surprise par la demande, elle dévisagea à nouveau son interlocuteur qui frémit sous son regard.

Encore trop faible pour se déplacer seule, elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il passa délicatement ses bras sous son corps meurtris en évitant les plaies. Puis, il la souleva prudemment et l'invita à passer son bras derrière sa nuque pour se stabiliser. Il remarqua au passage qu'elle ne possédait que trois doigts à chaque main, ce qui l'intrigua.

Le contact avec l'armure était lisse, froid, mais Renamon pouvait ressentir des battements de cœur de son porteur à travers le plastron. Une odeur de sang se dégageait de son flanc et elle pouvait apercevoir quelques données s'évaporer .

« _Un vrai chevalier servant._ » remarqua mentalement Rika dans un sourire.

Soldimon évita le regard de Renamon qui continuait de l'observer et s'adressa à l'adolescente avec son mauvais anglais : « Je te suis. Conduis nous dans une place sure ! »

Rika ouvrit la marche et ils s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

* * *

**Note de**** l'auteur: Le quatrième chapitre est bouclé, en espérant que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ou à faire des remarques pour que je puisse m'améliorer.**

**Mais restez sur vos gardes, la nuit n'est pas finie et le danger nous guette en permanence.**


	5. Chapter 5: La bête

**Voici la suite de ma petite fiction. Quand je vous disais que la nuit n'était pas finis, je ne plaisantais pas. Et l'un des personnages va en payer le prix, mais je vous laisse découvrir les événements.**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : la bête

_Renamon et Rika étaient sortis de nuit pour admirer les étoiles, lorsque qu'un curieux phénomène se produisit. Mais elles furent attaquées par Devimon qui réussit à les vaincre. Alors qu'elles allaient être asservies par le monstre, un étrange digimon en armure leur porta secoure. Après un combat désespéré, Soldimon réussit finalement à vaincre Devimon et rejoignit les deux amies. Une chose étrange se produisit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Renamon, il resta pétrifié, ce qui surpris Renamon. Mais il se réveilla à l'arrivée de mystérieux poursuivants. Il pris la blessée dans ses bras et suivit Rika à travers le parc._

Rika se dirigeait vers leur foyer à petites foulées, lorsqu'elle se ravisa pour la cachette inoccupée de Guilmon. Elle ne trouvait pas prudent de mener Soldimon chez elles, malgré son intervention pour les sauver. Elle ne le connaissait pas. De plus, ce n'était pas la chose à faire alors qu'ils étaient poursuivis.

Renamon, dans les bras de leur sauveur, remarqua la nouvelle direction prise par sa partenaire. Elle comprenait les raisons, la cachette de Guilmon était un choix plus raisonnable dans les circonstances actuelles. Cependant, elle s'inquiétait pour son brancardier. Le sang digital coulait de sa blessure et l'effort nécessaire à son transport empêchait la cicatrisation.

En effet, sa respiration devenait sifflante et sa course moins assurée. Des tremblements musculaires apparaissaient entre deux foulées. Son rythme cardiaque était nettement perceptible, même pour une oreille humaine. Il ne tiendrait plus l'allure très longtemps.

Le soldat était en effet dans une situation difficile. Il suivait l'adolescente dans ce qui ressemblait à un parc, avec la renarde dans ses bras. Son corps n'était pas particulièrement lourd, mais le combat précédent et sa blessure l'épuisaient, rendant le transport éreintant. La situation ne lui permettait pas de se reposer comme son corps le réclamait.

La douleur devenait de plus en plus difficile à ignorer. Ses jambes faiblissaient et sa respiration devenait compliquée. Il perdait peu à peu conscience de l'environnement, sa vision commençait à se brouiller et les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans son crane. De plus en plus puissants.

Pour maintenir le rythme, il se concentra sur une seule chose : _suivre la fill_e. Il faillit ne pas entendre les aboiements d'un chien, provenant de la direction de leurs poursuivants. _Ils nous suivent à l'odeur._ conclut-il en prenant la seule décision qui avait une chance de fonctionner.

« Rika attend ! » appela Renamon. Soldimon venait de s'arrêter, tremblant de fatigue.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » souffla t'il entre deux inspirations, dans son mauvais anglais.

« Je pense en être capable. » répondit la renarde dans un anglais parfait ce qui surpris sa partenaire.

Il la déposa délicatement et l'aida à se redresser. Elle tremblait sous l'effort, mais elle parvenait à tenir debout. Rika arriva pour la soutenir. Soldimon se retourna et marcha d'une démarche tremblante vers leurs poursuivants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Rika perplexe. « _Il n'espère pas se battre dans son état ?_ »

« Le chien... Ils vont nous rattraper... Je vais les ralentir. » expliqua le digimon dans un anglais à peine compréhensible en s'éloignant.

« Il a raison Rika, ils vont nous trouver d'une seconde à l'autre. » confirma Renamon.

« Ils vont le capturer. On ne peut pas l'abandonner maintenant. » protesta Rika en soutenant sa partenaire à travers les ombres du parc.

« C'est sa décision. Il a compris que l'on ne pouvait pas leur échapper ensemble. Sa blessure ne lui permettait pas de me porter plus loin. » exposa Renamon pour déculpabiliser son amie. « Je te promet de partir à sa recherche dès que je serais en état de me battre. Nous le retrouverons, mais nous devons partir.»

Elles s'éloignèrent à travers un bosquet, la renarde appuyée sur sa dompteuse, et disparurent dans la nuit.

Le soldat, les observa s'en aller. _Enfin, je les ais mises à l'abri._ Il repris sa pénible progression vers les poursuivants. Des voix incompréhensibles se faisaient entendre.

Sa vision recommençait à se brouiller et il perdit l'équilibre contre une racine. Il tomba à genoux et fit face à des hommes armés qui le tenaient en joue. Ils lui hurlaient des ordres dans un langage incompréhensible, en braquant leurs lampes sur son visage. Il s'effondra en arrière, l'épuisement venait à bout de ses dernières forces.

Il observa une ultime fois les étoiles dans un sourire ironique, et pensa : _C'est la fin. _ Il regrettait cependant de ne pas avoir eu la force de se battre d'avantage et sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Lorsque le soldat reprit connaissance, il était solidement suspendu par ses membres endoloris. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de se libérer, il observa son environnement. Il se trouvait dans un tube, ou un caisson, impossible à vérifier. Le mur circulaire était opaque et une étrange lumière verte se dégageait d'une barre métallique au plafond. Il remarqua également que sa blessure avait été pansée et conclut : _Récapitulons. Premièrement, je ne suis pas mort. Deuxièmement, je suis prisonnier. Troisièmement, ils ne m'ont certainement pas soigné par compassion. _Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchi_r. Ils vont probablement m'interroger, avant de m'éliminer. Je ne dois en aucun cas leur livrer la moindre information._

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant. Il entendit finalement une voix s'adresser à lui à travers une enceinte et le bras métallique commença à descendre dans un bruit inquiétant. La lumière devenait de plus en plus vive à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Par crainte de perdre la vue, il ferma les yeux et ressentit des picotements au passage de ce qu'il identifia comme étant un scanner.

A la fin de la séance, une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et des hommes en blouse blanche apparurent sur sa gauche. Ils poussaient une civière équipée de sangles. Des hommes armés prirent position et l'un des infirmiers injecta un produit glacé dans la nuque du prisonnier qui tenta de protester, avant de sombrer instantanément dans un coma artificiel.

* * *

Renamon et Rika avaient finalement rejoint la maison familiale après plusieurs haltes pour se reposer et vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas poursuivies. Mais elles n'aperçurent personne dans les rues.

Rika amena sa partenaire dans sa chambre et l'installa sur sa couche afin qu'elle puisse se reposer.

« _Il s'en est sortis ?_ » questionna mentalement Rika pour ne pas réveiller sa grand-mère.

«_ Je ne penses pas_. _Il était en trop mauvais état lorsque nous sommes partis._ » répondit Renamon en se redressant.

Rika alla chercher de quoi les restaurer dans la cuisine. Elle prit quelques pommes et deux verres d'eau. Sa grand-mère la surprise dans le couloir :

« Que fais-tu si tard dans la cuisine ? »

« Renamon et moi sommes allés observer les étoiles. Je viens prendre de quoi manger avant de me coucher. » répondit l'adolescente peu encline à révéler la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

« C'est à cette heure que vous rentrez ? » questionna Seiko soupçonneuse en cherchant l'ange gardien de sa petite fille du regard.

« Désolé, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Bonne nuit ! » répondit-elle en rejoignant sa chambres, soulagée d'échapper à la question.

Renamon l'attendait, elle s'était assise en tailleur et prit le verre avec reconnaissance. L'eau fraîche était agréable et apportait du réconfort après cette triste nuit. Rika s'assit à côté et déposa les pommes entre-elles. Elles les dégustèrent en songeant aux événements de la nuit et se couchèrent éreintés. Le sommeil leur porterait conseil.

Le lendemain, Renamon qui avait récupérée de ses blessure, partit en patrouille à la recherche de Soldimon. Rika retourna dans le parc. Elle retrouva le lieu ou elle l'avait aperçue pour la dernière fois. De nombreuses traces de bottes et le passage des roues d'une fourgonnette étaient visibles sur le sol. « _Ils l'ont capturés_. » Cette conclusion la mise de mauvaise humeur, mais au moins il était encore en vie. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussie à vaincre Devimon, mais plus encore d'avoir abandonné à son sort, celui qui leur avait porté assistance.

Elle remonta le parcoure de la nuit dernière et retrouva la zone ou il avait atterris après son étrange apparition dans le ciel. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu survivre à un tel choc, sans laisser la moindre trace. Renamon apparut quelques minutes plus tard et expliqua que la piste de la fourgonnette s'arrêtait sur la route et ne laissait plus aucune trace identifiable.

« Je me demande ou ils ont pus l'emmener. » finit par avouer Rika qui observait le sol, à l'endroit ou il se tenait inconscient lors de leur première rencontre.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. » réconforta Renamon de sa voix la plus douce. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. « Il a décidé seul de venir nous aider. Et c'est seul, qu'il a choisis de se sacrifier. »

Elle était troublée par ce qu'il avait fait pour elles. Elle aurait fait la même chose pour sa partenaire, mais certainement pas pour des inconnus. Elles avaient une dette envers lui, ce qui lui déplaisait.

« Yamaki sait peut être ou les trouver ? » proposa Rika. « Il avait appelé pour me prévenir de leur arrivée. »

« Peut être. Sa vaut la peine d'essayer. »

* * *

Une désagréable sensation réveilla le soldat Whisky 3. En reprenant conscience, il put observer qu'il était attaché par des sangles. Il était allongé dans un tube transparent et des hommes s'affairaient derrière des consoles de l'autre côté de la verrière.

La sensation se fit à nouveau sentir, plus intense. Ce qui le réveilla complètement. En relevant la tête, il distingua des câbles électriques dépasser de son armure à plusieurs endroits. Des caméras enregistraient chacun de ses mouvements.

Une nouvelle décharge provoqua un spasme musculaire contenu par les sangles. Il retint un cri de douleur et essaya de se libérer.

Il remarqua sur sa gauche des techniciens transporter un insecte géant dans une cage. En observant plus attentivement, il identifia des hommes armés d'armes automatiques en escorte. Mais une nouvelle décharge électrique lui fit quitter la scène des yeux. L'intensité du courant augmentait, la douleur devenait intolérable. Il lâcha un cri de rage et tenta à nouveau de se libérer. Les sangles vibrèrent sous l'effort, mais résistèrent.

Les décharges se suivaient, de plus en plus puissantes. Ce qui provoqua finalement un arrêt cardiaque et une perte de connaissance du soldat.

_Il se trouvait dans un couloir délabré. Seule la lumière de la lune filtrait de fenêtres aux carreaux brisés. En regardant à l'extérieur, il reconnut le marécage de Sarathas._

_« Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? Mais quel est cet endroit ?». Le soldat tenta d'appeler à la radio, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Intrigué, il observa à nouveau l'extérieur et fut pris d'épouvante. D'inquiétantes formes se déplaçaient dans les ténèbres. Il saisit son couteau et recula. Il remarqua également que les murs étaient en bois, ce qui était très inhabituel. « Ou suis-je ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? »_

_L'homme traversa le couloir et arriva dans une salle dont les meubles étaient recouverts de draps. Il s'agissait d'un décor digne d'un film d'épouvante datant du siècle dernier. _

_Un grincement se fit entendre derrière la porte du fond de la pièce. Il s'approcha et s'apprêta à l' ouvrir, prêt à frapper un éventuel agresseur._

_Whisky 3 ouvrit violemment la porte, mais il n'y avait personne. Il entra dans un hall disposant d'un grand escalier à la solidité douteuse. Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre à l'étage de l'étrange demeure. Rassemblant ses esprits, il escalada silencieusement les escaliers. Des grincements résonnaient derrière la porte de la chambre du fond. _

_Le soldat s'en approcha furtivement et jeta un œil dans le trou de la serrure. Ce qu'il vit le fit tomber à la renverse. Un œil rouge l'observait. _

_La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement et des griffes se refermèrent sur le soldat impuissant._

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours, que la rencontre s'était passée. Rika avait repris les cours et retrouvé les autres dompteurs à la sortie. Elle leur raconta sa mésaventure nocturne et l'intervention du mystérieux digimon. Il avait par la suite, transporté Renamon pour tenter d'échapper aux hommes d'une mystérieuse organisation, mais qui choisit finalement de se sacrifier pour leur permettre d'échapper à leurs poursuivants.

« Incroyable, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance qu'il soit intervenus. » commença Henry.

« Comment tu as dis qu'il s'appelait ? » poursuivit Takato décontenancé par le récit. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été présent avec Guilmon.

« Je te l'ais déjà dis Googlehead.» répondit Rika irrité. Elle n'appréciait pas le manque de concentration de Takato.

« Et ce Soldimon, ne parlait pas japonais ? Questionna Henry, troublé par l'information. « Pourtant tous les digimon parlent le japonais, c'est le programme d'origine. C'est vraiment étrange. »

« Mais le plus inquiétant, se sont ces disques noirs. » intervint à nouveau Takato.

« Oui, mais je ne pense pas que le jeune garçon en portait un, il semblait davantage sous contrôle mental. Ce dernier semblait avoir été libéré après que Devimon fut vaincu.» expliqua la dompteuse.

« Et il n'a pas absorbé les données ? Ce n'est pas habituel pour un digimon sauvage.» Takato reçut un signe de tête pour unique réponse.

« Hmm, donc ces disques ont la capacité de corrompre l'esprit de leur victime. Et Devimon a essayé de les utiliser sur vous. Dans quel objectif ? » conclut Henry pour en revenir à sa discussion.

Sur cette sombre conclusion, ils rejoignirent le parc à la recherche de leurs digimon. Chacun réfléchissant aux événements et à l'identité des mystérieux poursuivants.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cachette de Guilmon qui s'amusait en compagnie du reste de leurs amis : Kenta, Kazu, Guardromon, Marineangemon et Terriermon. Seul manquait la sœur d'Henry avec Lopmon.

Jeri, avait pris ses distances avec les dompteurs. Cette dernière ne supportait plus de voir la complicité entre les partenaires, lui rappelant le défunt Leomon.

Rika ne semblant pas encline à se répéter, Henry leur répéta l'histoire. Ils étaient sidérés. Kazu crut dans un premier temps à une farce, mais se ravisa devant la mine sérieuse des autres dompteurs.

« Quelle aventure, vous avez du avoir drôlement peur. » lança Terriermon.

« On peut voir la carte qu'il t'a donné ? » demanda Kenta curieux.

Rika fut surprise par la question. Elle l'avait rangée avec ses autres cartes, sans prendre connaissance de sa fonction. Elle l'a sortie et l'observa avec les autres. Cette dernière était d'un aspect courant, mais son effet annulait toutes les évolutions à partir de son activation.

« Voila qui explique l'incapacité de Renamon à évoluer aux stades supérieurs. » commenta Henry. « Je suis étonné que cette carte existe, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler. »

« Imaginez ce que quelqu'un de mal intentionné pourrait faire avec cette carte. » intervint Takato. « Heureusement qu'il te l'a remise. » Il était mal à l'aise à l'idée de devoir affronter des digimon de niveau ultime ou plus, avec Guilmon dans l'impossibilité d'atteindre ses autres formes.

« C'est exactement le genre de carte qu'un dompteur malin utiliserait pour s'assurer la victoire. » observa Kazu, s'imaginant l'utiliser lors du prochain tournoi digimon.

Ils commencèrent à débattre sur la stratégie à adopter au cas ou ils rencontreraient à nouveau cette carte, ou encore, des mesures à prendre contre les hommes de la mystérieuse organisation. Jusqu'à ce que Guilmon décide d'intervenir:

« Dis Rika, ou est Renamon ? » demanda Guilmon qui la cherchait du regard.

« Elle cherche Yamaki. »

« Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? » s'inquiéta Terriermon, se rappelant l'antipathique personnage, jouant sans cesse avec son briquet et portant ses éternelles lunettes noires.

« Nous pensons qu'il pourrait savoir qui sont nos mystérieux poursuivants. Et peut être nous indiquer ou ils se cachent. » répondit Rika qui se lassait de cette conversation.

« Si jamais vous découvrez quelque-chose, nous serons ravis de vous aidez. Nous devons les mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à d'autres personnes. » conclut Henry avec l'appui des autres dompteurs.

« Takato, j'ai faim ! » supplia Guilmon dont le ventre grondait.

Le groupe se sépara quelques instants plus tard et Rika retourna chez elle pour attendre le retour de sa partenaire. Celle-ci l'attendait tranquillement dans le jardin de la maison.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Oui et il n'a pas apprécié. » répondit la renarde d'une voix satisfaite.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il imaginait être impossible à retrouver. C'est sans doutes le cas pour un humain, mais pas pour moi. » expliqua t'elle satisfaite de sa performance.

« Je lui ais exposé la situation et il m'a informé qu'il s'agissait d'une dangereuse organisation privée. Ils considèrent les digimon comme une menace et fabriquent des armes pour tenter de contrer une future invasion. »

« Il va faire quelque-chose de concret? »

« Ces agents enquêtent déjà, mais cela prendra du temps. Car d'après lui, cette organisation dispose d'importants moyens financiers. Il faut se montrer extrêmement prudent, si l'on ne veut pas prendre le risque de les voir disparaître. Il nous préviendra quand il sera certain de les avoir trouvé. » avoua Renamon.

Rika était aussi déçue que Renamon par cette réponse. Elle changea de sujet :

« Je t'ais entendu parler en anglais l'autre nuit. Quand as-tu appris à le parler aussi bien ? »

La question amusa Renamon qui répondit simplement : « En même temps que toi. »

Devant l'incompréhension de sa partenaire, elle expliqua qu'elle assistait aux leçons en même temps que cette dernière. Ces cours lui permettaient de mieux comprendre la vision des humains sur leur monde et apportaient des outils à sa compréhension des mécanismes de la société. De plus, parler anglais serait utile si elles décidaient de voyager et de visiter les merveilles du monde réel.

La réponse amusa Rika, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amie s'investisse autant dans la culture humaine. Et son idée de voyage à travers le monde ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Tu es pleine de ressources. » taquina la dompteuse.

Elles assistèrent silencieuses à l'apparition des premières étoiles de la nuit, avant de rejoindre la maison.

* * *

Whisky 3 se réveilla en sueur. Il était toujours solidement attaché à une civière et une perfusion s'écoulait dans sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis réellement prisonnier. » murmura t' il la gorge en feu. Il lui fallait de l'eau.

Il était dans une petite pièce avec cinq écrans installés en face de lui. Des textes défilaient sur les écrans, chacun dans un langage différent. Les deux premiers étaient dans un langage inconnu, alors que les deux suivants semblaient être de l'anglais et de l'espagnol. Le dernier laissait apparaître des séries de codes binaires.

Une caméra était fixée sur chaque écran, braquée sur la visière de son casque. Ce qui lui fit remarquer qu'il portait toujours sa tenue de combat.

« _Pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas retiré mon armure ?_ » Le fait que la perfusion soit dans sa nuque s'expliquait alors. Il s'agissait du point faible de son équipement défensif. L'armure devait être verrouillée, un dispositif de sécurité sans doute. Mais chose étrange, il ressentait l'environnement à travers son armure, comme s'il s'agissait d'une partie de son corps.

Il reporta son attention sur les écrans et commença à traduire ce qui apparaissait. Il s'agissait d'une demande d'identification. Ainsi que d'une sommation d'expliquer ses projets d'invasion pour le monde réel. _Le monde réel ? Invasion? C'est quoi ce délire ?_

Un nouveau texte, en anglais, apparut sur chacun des écrans. Il lui demandait de répondre si il comprenait. Décelant une supercherie pour entamer le dialogue et recueillir des informations, il tourna la tête et se tut.

Une violente décharge lui arracha un cri. Les écrans lui ordonnaient de répondre. Il tenta d'ignorer les multiples voix, et les phrases qui défilaient sur les écrans.

Une nouvelle décharge le sortit de son mutisme, mais il persista à refuser le dialogue.

Une porte s'ouvrit et une seringue s'enfonça dans sa nuque, lui injecta un nouveau produit glacial et se retira. Tous ses muscles se contractèrent, sa crane implosait (métaphore) sous une pression démentielle. Il bouillait de l'intérieur, mais ne pouvait hurler tant sa gorge était serrée. Le calvaire dura plusieurs interminables minutes.

Lorsqu'il put reprendre le contrôle, les écrans le harcelaient toujours de leurs questions. Il savait ce qu'il risquait à ne pas répondre, mais leurs méthodes inhumaines le révoltait. Personne n'avait tenté de communiquer directement avec lui avant de commencer à le torturer. _Je ne parlerais pas !_ s'intima le soldat, la rage au ventre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et une nouvelle injection eu lieu. Provoquant un nouveau calvaire insoutenable.

Au bout de plusieurs injections et ce qui sembla des jours de résistance désespérée au bord de la folie, un nouveau texte apparut, uniquement en anglais : Parlez ou vous serez effacé.

« _Effacé ? ...C'est une blague ?_ » Il secoua péniblement la tête avant de sombrer.

_Whisky 3 se retrouva à nouveau dans son cauchemar, derrière la porte de la chambre d'où avait surgis un monstre. Il s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il put dans les couloirs. La porte claqua à nouveau et des grattements se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Une ombre menaçante le poursuivait. L'homme terrifié se barricada dans la salle de bain délabrée et s'appuya contre la porte pour tenter d'échapper à la bête. _

_Un rire maléfique se fit entendre suivis d'une voix inquiétante :_

_« __Il n'y a pas d'issue pour toi, elle veut dévorer ton cœur, elle veut ton âme. »_

_« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le soldat en cherchant son interlocuteur du regard. Mais la voix semblait provenir de l'extérieur de la pièce._

_« Tu m'as déjà oublié ? C'est sans importance. Je te propose de t'échapper de cet endroit. Tout ce que tu as à faire est d'accepter mon offre. »_

_Des grattements se firent entendre contre la porte, ce qui glaça l'homme d'effroi. Il poussa une commode contre la porte dans l'espoir de la renforcée._

_« C'est inutile, tu ne peux lui échapper ! Accepte mon offre, c'est ta seule chance.»_

_« Montrez-vous ! » ordonna le soldat dépassé par la situation._

_Un nouveau rire sinistre lui répondit. Semblable à celui du monstre qu'il avait tué dans les bois, celui qui s'en prenait aux deux enfants et à la mystérieuse renarde aux yeux perçants. Il avait aidé la jeune fille et la renarde à échapper à leurs poursuivants en s'interposant une dernière fois, avant de s'effondrer épuisé. 'J'espère qu'elles ont réussis à leur échapper.' _

_« Oui, c'est moi. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier, accepte ma proposition avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Il avait lu dans ses pensées. Ce monstre avait accès à son esprit._

_« Jamais ! » hurla le soldat en dégainant son arme. « Tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement. Si tu me veux, viens me chercher ! »_

_Les grattements se firent plus intenses contre la porte, obligeant l'homme à s'appuyer contre celle-ci pour éviter que les gonds ne cèdent sous la pression._

_Puis le silence, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Whisky 3 se laissa tomber au sol pour se reposer, mais les grattements reprirent, mais de l'extérieur cette fois-ci. En jetant un regard à la fenêtre il vit une main griffue se poser sur le rebord. La panique l'envahie à nouveau._

Un choc réveilla le soldat, il avait été déplacé dans une nouvelle pièce, fortement éclairée. Après quelques secondes d'adaptation à la luminosité, il put observer des techniciens s'affairer autour d'une inquiétante machine pointée dans sa direction.

Derrière une vitre sécurisée et surélevée, se trouvait un homme en costume blanc qui observait les préparatifs. Il restait immobile comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

La troisième chose que le soldat put constater, fut qu'il était toujours sanglé à la verticale. Il tenta discrètement de bouger ses mains, mais elles étaient solidement attachées.

Les techniciens sortirent rapidement de la salle sécurisée, et un homme en blouse blanche apparut à côté de l'homme en costume.

Ce dernier prit un micro et commença à s'exprimer dans un étrange langage. Puis il s'adressa en anglais directement au soldat :

« Je suis navré de devoir en arriver là, mais la guerre exige des sacrifices. Vous allez nous permettre de calibrer nos armes pour les combats qui s'annoncent. » Il marqua une pause pour chercher ses mots. « Vous m'avez impressionné par votre volonté. C'est rare, même pour un monstre digital. J'aurais besoin d'hommes de votre trempe dans mes rangs. C'est pourquoi je vous fais grâce d'assister à votre fin. Nous aurons besoin d'un maximum de données, ce qui prendra plusieurs minutes. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire agoniser inutilement. »

Il fit un signe de la main et une nouvelle seringue s'enfonça dans la nuque du soldat. Il comprit avec horreur qu'il allait servir de cobaye pour tester de nouvelles armes. Le mot « _monstre digital_ » résonna dans son esprit embrumé par le sédatif. Dans un flash, il se rappela un souvenir de sa lointaine enfance : Une série télévisée relatant les aventures d'un groupe d'enfant accompagné de créatures digitales.

_Mais alors, dans le parc..._. La machine s'alluma, stoppant sa réflexion. Il tenta un mouvement de protestation, mais sombra sous l'effet du tranquillisant.

_Whisky 3 était à nouveau dans la salle de bain cauchemardesque. La porte s'apprêtait à céder malgré ses efforts pour la maintenir. Lorsqu'un hurlement sauvage retentit au lointain. Il semblait familier, comme si il l'avait déjà entendu. Le monstre arrêta quelques secondes ses tentatives, puis intensifia ses efforts._

_La voix du démon résonna dans sa tête :_

_« Accepte ma proposition, il n'est pas trop tard ! Tu peux encore te sauver !»_

_« Laisse moi tranquille ! » hurla le soldat dans un effort désespéré pour soutenir la porte._

_Le hurlement résonna à nouveau, plus proche. Arrêtant à nouveau le monstre. Il se souvenait ou il avait entendu ce hurlement, c'était sur Sarathas, avant d'apercevoir la bête pour la première fois._

_Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, sans nouvelles tentatives. Puis des craquements résonnèrent contre le mur extérieur. Se souvenant du cauchemar précédent, le soldat déplaça la commode et s'enfuit dans le couloir obscur. Il entendit la fenêtre se briser et la créature se précipiter à sa poursuite._

_Pris de terreur, il descendit les escaliers en sprintant et traversa un couloir pour se retrouver coincer dans un salon. Il fut plaqué au sol par son poursuivant. En se retournant, son couteau lui fut arraché des mains et une voix glaciale annonça :_

_« Pas cette fois ! J'ai essayé la manière douce, mais tu ne m'amuse plus.»_

_La créature était en réalité le démon aux yeux rouges qu'il avait tué dans le parc. C'était lui qui le tourmentait et qui s'apprêtait maintenant à lui enfoncer un disque noir dans le torse. Le soldat saisit le bras armé de ses deux mains et tenta de le repousser de toutes ses forces. Mais la force du monstre était écrasante le disque approchait inexorablement. La panique s'empara de lui, lorsque l'objet commença à traverser son armure, glaçant son sang et ses chairs. Sa volonté s'amenuisait, il ne pouvait plus lutter. « Non ! »._

_Un hurlement sauvage résonna dans le couloir et une forme sombre se précipita sur le cauchemar ambulant. L'expédiant au fond de la salle, avec une violence inouïe. Le soldat, dans un ultime effort de volonté, arracha le disque maléfique de son torse et put apercevoir des crocs broyer l'un des bras du démon dans un fracas épouvantable. Un cris de douleur suivit un grognement bestial et des craquements sinistres. Le combat était d'une violence extrême, il valait mieux s'échapper avant que l'un ne se fasse tuer._

_Lorsque Whisky 3 se releva, il n'y avait plus aucun bruit derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement et aperçut deux yeux jaunes l'observer depuis le fond de la pièce. Un être puissant, sensiblement plus grand que lui et doté de crocs impressionnants se trouvait devant lui. Il s'agissait d'une créature semblable à celle qu'il avait aperçus dans la forêt de Sarathas, mais plus jeune et sans les multiples blessures._

_La bête ne bougeait pas, il tenta de reculer, mais elle imita son mouvement. Il s'immobilisa pensant qu'il allait être attaqué, mais elle s'immobilisa également. Intrigué, il approcha d'un pas, ce qui l'amena dans un rayon lunaire et elle fit de même. _

_Dorénavant, il pouvait la contempler dans son inquiétante beauté. La bête avait l'apparence d'un loup, vraisemblablement un mâle. La seule différence avec l'animal de référence, était qu'il se tenait sur ses pattes arrières et que ses bras étaient semblables à des bras humains. Des griffes courtes et épaisses occupaient l'extrémité de ses doigts, lui rappelant étrangement ceux de la renarde, bien qu'il en possédait cinq._

_Il était recouvert par une épaisse fourrure d'un magnifique bleu nuit sur la majorité de son corps. Le torse, la gorge, l'extrémité des pattes arrières, les mains ainsi que les avants-bras étaient recouverts d'une fourrure grise argentée. De même que l'extrémité de sa queue, qui se tenait immobile. _

_L'animal semblait le détailler de son regard. Il abaissa lentement ses babines et s'immobilisa à nouveau. Le soldat leva lentement son bras en direction de la créature et fut surpris de constater qu'elle faisait de même. Puis, il vit apparaître sa main dans son champ de vision et fut pris de panique. Elle était couverte de fourrure. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Ce qu'il observait n'était pas un animal, mais son propre reflet dans un miroir. La bête que l'on ressent en profondeur, cachée sous la peau. La cause de toutes ses pulsions animales, de ses instincts présents depuis sa naissance. Elle a déchirée l'armure pour apparaître au monde._

_« Je suis devenu un monstre! »_

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, positif ou négatif. **

**Pour la fourrure du loup, je dois avouer que j'ai choisis de reproduire celle de "Sonic the werehog", elle correspondait à la couleur que je recherchais. Mais attention, c'est un loup, pas un hérisson (werehog), il ne faut pas reprendre le physique de cette illustration. Voyez plus un loup garou mais avec des traits adoucis.**

**Soldimon: J'ai une question.**

**jerome292: Oui?**

**Soldimon: C'est quand que tu m'achèves? Je suis fatigué...**

**jerome292: ...Tu es sérieux? Ce que tu viens vivre est difficile, mais tu n'as pas envie de découvrir ce qui va se passer? Je t'assure que sa vaut le coup.**

**Soldimon: ...**

**jerome292: Surtout que tu as désormais quelque chose à perdre. Même si tu n'en as pas encore conscience.**

**Soldimon: ... je (falshback)... **

**jerome292: Tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir résisté.**

**N'oubliez jamais de rêver!**


	6. Chapter 6: Des retrouvailles mouvementée

Chapitre 6 : des retrouvailles mouvementées.

Deux jours après que Renamon eut trouvé Yamaki, ce dernier appela Rika sur son téléphone portable et lui donna rendez-vous. Rika hésita à prévenir les autres dompteurs, mais se décida finalement à appeler Henry, pour qu'il prévienne Takato. En précisant de ne pas intervenir avant la fin de la rencontre.

Renamon et Rika arrivèrent rapidement au lieu indiqué. Il s'agissait d'un ancien entrepôt abandonné, encerclé par plusieurs véhicules de l'agence Hypnos. Des agents sortaient du matériel de l'entrepôt. Elles remarquèrent Yamaki qui observait l'opération de l'autre côté de la rue. Un ordinateur portable sous le bras. Elles allèrent à sa rencontre et il alluma son écran en posant une question :

« Est-ce votre ami ? »

L' image de Soldimon attaché sur une table apparut.

« C'est lui. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » répondit Renamon de sa voix intimidante. Elle n'appréciait pas que Yamaki ne les ait pas prévenu plus tôt.

« D'après les bases de données que nous avons récupérés. Ils ont réalisés des expériences sur lui pour connaître le niveau de résistance des digimon. Puis, ils l'ont drogués, torturés et interrogés. Il a refusé de parler malgré plusieurs heures d'interrogatoire, et cela sous les effets de produits conçus spécialement. Avant de finalement, essayer leur dernière arme sur lui. » répondit froidement l'homme.

Rika observait à nouveau les hommes de mains en pensant aux horreurs commises sur celui qui s'était sacrifié pour elles. Voila le sort qui aurait attendu sa partenaire sans son sacrifice. Elle surprit des taches de sang sur un écran avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un fourgon.

« Que s'est-il passé la-dedans ? » demanda Rika troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle savait que le sang digital s'évapore sous forme de donnée, il ne tache pas les objets.

« Mes agents ont enquêtés et trouvés un complexe souterrain sous l'entrepôt. Il abritait du matériel informatique et des laboratoires. Ce qui m'amène à cette vidéo de surveillance. »

* * *

Il s'agissait de Soldimon solidement attaché en position verticale dans une pièce sécurisée. Un médecin lui enfonça une seringue dans la nuque et il s'affaissa. Une étrange machine commença à approcher, en produisant une inquiétante lumière.

Un technicien annonça rapidement la mise à feu et un halo lumineux fut projeté sur le détenu, qui fut pris de spasmes musculaires pendant plusieurs secondes.

Un scientifique, annonça les constantes vitales du sujet comme étant stationnaires.

Un individu ordonna d'augmenter l'intensité du rayon et de lui envoyer les résultat à la fin de l'expérience.

Un nouveau tir eu lieu quelques instants plus tard, provoquant à nouveau des spasmes musculaires. Une sorte de brouillage apparut sur Soldimon, et une voix déclara : « Chute critique des constantes vitales. » Son corps allait être effacé d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

« Sa suffit, venez en au fait. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour assister à la rediffusion d'une exécution. » s'énerva Rika, profondément attristé par ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux.

« Rika, je ne pense pas qu'il nous ferait regarder ceci, s'il ne s'agissait que d'une exécution.» rassura Renamon, dégoûtée par le spectacle et la cruauté des bourreaux. Une colère profonde se réveillait en elle, devant cette mise à mort prolongée, de celui qui avait sacrifié sa liberté pour les sauver.

« En effet. Voici le passage le plus intéressant. » confirma l'homme en relançant la vidéo.

* * *

Soldimon tremblait, toujours inconscient et sur le point de s'effacer. L'arme s'apprêtait à tirer une dernière salve mortelle, lorsqu'une voix s'écria : « Attendez ! Il se passe quelque-chose d'anormale ! Je détecte une fluctuation d'énergie dans la salle sécurisée! »

Une lumière aveuglante apparut, sa source n'était autre que le captif.

Lorsque l'image redevint nette, un nouveau digimon était attaché dans la chambre sécurisée. Son apparence était radicalement différente. Légèrement plus grand, plus puissant. Ce dernier était couvert d'une épaisse fourrure et ressemblait à un loup gigantesque. Sa constitution faisait penser à celle de Renamon, en moins élégant. Il se réveilla brusquement et brisa les sangles dans un cri de rage.

« Sécurité ! » appela un homme paniqué. Le digimon bondit dans un hurlement sauvage et traversa la vitre blindée comme si elle n'était que du simple verre. Des tirs d'armes automatiques fusèrent.

* * *

Yamaki arrêta la vidéo en déclarant : « Vous n'avez pas besoin de voir la suite. Vous pouvez deviner le résultat. »

« Il les a tous tué ? » s'enquit la dompteuse surprise par cette digivolution soudaine, alors qu'il allait être effacé.

L'homme en costume hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

« J'aurais fait la même chose à sa place. » reconnut Renamon. « Ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable ! »

« Je peux comprendre, mais retrouvez vite votre ami avant qu'il ne fasse d'autres victimes. Sinon, des mesures seront prises par les autorités. » répliqua Yamaki sur un air sérieux, en s'éloignant.

Rika chercha les autres équipiers du regard, mais ils étaient introuvables. Elle se retourna vers Renamon et demanda mentalement:

_« Tu en penses quoi ? »_

_« Qu'il faut rapidement le retrouver et le calmer avant qu'il ne blesse quelqu'un d'innocent. La première digivolution peut être un moment difficile, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Gargomon. »_

_« Tu as raison. Cependant tu n'as pas sombré dans la folie, lorsque tu es devenu Kiyûbimon pour la première fois. »_ remarqua la dompteuse.

_« Les circonstances étaient différentes. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, c'est ce qui m'a permis de devenir plus forte. Lui est seul, blessé et fou de rage. »_

Alors que Renamon s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du digimon en fuite, Rika reçut un appel d'Henry. Les quatre équipiers poursuivaient un digimon en fureur qu'ils avaient rencontrés sur la route et ne parvenaient pas à l'arrêter. Rika demanda une description rapide du fugitif. La réponse fut simple : un énorme loup. Henry l'informa qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le parc et raccrocha.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vont tous dans le parc ? » soupira Rika devant la distance à parcourir.

« Probablement parce que c'est le plus bel endroit de Shinjuku. » proposa Renamon. « Nous devons y aller. S'il nous reconnaît, il se calmera peut être de lui même. Sinon il faudra l'arrêter par la force. »

La renarde se métamorphosa en Kiyûbimon et s'élança avec sa partenaire sur son dos.

Elles arrivèrent dans le parc à la tombée de la nuit. Takato, Growlmon, Henry et Gargomon les attendaient patiemment.

« Ou est-il ? » demanda Kiyûbimon en déposant Rika au sol.

« Je ne sais pas. Son odeur est partout. » répondit Growlmon en s'approchant des fourrés.

« C'est un rapide. Restez vigilant !» prévint Gargomon en faisant tourner ses mitrailleuses.

« Il s'agit de Soldimon. » intervint Rika.

« Sérieusement ! Il ne ressemble pas à la description. » répondit Takato étonné par la révélation. « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

« Ce n'est plus le même. » expliqua Kiyûbimon, « Il s'est digivolvé et s'est échappé, en éliminant ses tortionnaires. Il risque d'être très agressif. »

Ils commencèrent à pénétrer dans le bois, les digivices ne détectaient rien, mais les trois champions ressentaient une présence. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, un grognement retentit dans l'obscurité et une forme sombre apparut, recroquevillée derrière un buisson. L' animal semblait lécher ses plaies.

Les digivices indiquèrent les informations suivantes :

**nom :** Weremon

**niveau :** champion

**type :** donnée

**caractère :** Instinctif mais intelligent, il se bat avec une grande sauvagerie. Fidèle, il défend sa meute et son territoire jusqu'à la mort.

Les données n'étaient pas rassurantes, de même que son comportement. Il releva la tête et ses yeux jaunes brillèrent. Ils reflétaient la haine.

« Gargo Laser ! » lança Gargomon en mitraillant leur adversaire. Weremon bondit en arrière, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. « Où est-il passé ? »

« Derrière ! » prévint Kiyûbimon qui entendit le craquement d'une brindille.

Trop tard, une forme obscure se jeta sur Gargomon et le griffa sauvagement, tout en saisissant l'un de ses bras entre ses crocs. Le digimon cria de surprise sous la pression et tenta de riposter, mais il fut violemment plaqué au sol. Son adversaire était affaiblis par de multiples blessures désormais visibles, mais il n'en était pas moins redoutable. Sa colère semblait multiplier ses forces.

« Dragon Slash ! » riposta Growlmon en déclenchant son attaque dévastatrice pour libérer son ami.

« Non attend ! » intervint Takato, mais l'attaque était lancée.

Weremon relacha sa prise et s'enfuit dans les ténèbres, en laissant son opposant seul face à l'attaque. Kiyûbimon, se précipita, retira son ami de la trajectoire des lames au dernier instant et se lança aussitôt à la poursuite du fugitif. Les dompteurs et les deux autres digimon tentèrent de les suivre à travers le parc. Mais ils n'étaient pas assez rapide.

La course poursuite silencieuse dura plusieurs minutes avant que le loup ne s'arrête près d'une fontaine. Kiyûbimon resta dans l'ombre, le faible vent dissimulait son odeur. Elle observait le digimon se désaltérer. Il était visiblement mal en point, de multiples blessures se trouvaient sur son torse. Probablement causée par les armes de ses tortionnaires.

Son expression de fureur disparut peu à peu, rendant son apparence moins intimidante. Il s'allongea pour se reposer, il semblait épuiser.

Désormais, elle pouvait le détailler. Son anatomie était assez semblable à la sienne au niveau disciple, en plus grand, plus épais et moins gracieux. Son épaisse fourrure bleu nuit, ponctuée de gris argenté sur l'extrémité de ses membres et sur son torse, lui donnait fier allure.

Une énergie animale se réveilla en elle. Quelque-chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentis jusqu'ici.

Faisant abstraction de cette pulsion, elle analysa la situation :

_Il a éliminé les hommes de l'organisation et s'est échappé. Puis, il s'en est pris à Gargomon, après que ce dernier l'ait attaqué. Il n'attaque donc pas sans raison. Il reste peut être une chance de le raisonner. _

Kiyûbimon sortit de sa cachette, ce qui provoqua un grognement de la part du blessé qui retrouvait son expression agressive.

« Calme toi ! Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

La seule réaction à cette parole fut qu'il retroussa ses babines et révéla ses crocs.

_Il ne semble pas comprendre. Je devrais essayer en anglais._

« Je ne suis pas un ennemi. Je veux seulement t'aider. »

La réaction fut immédiate, sa tête pivota pour mieux observer le renard géant à neuf queues qui lui faisait face, sans montrer d'agressivité.

Ses grognements se turent, mais les crocs restaient découverts.

_« Bien, il comprend ce que je dis. »_

Kiyûbimon avança d'une patte, mais les grognements reprirent. Elle s'arrêta, ce qui fit s'arrêter les grognements.

Elle resta immobile, plusieurs instants. Analysant les réactions instinctives de l'animal.

Puis elle entreprit de lui rappeler, la nuit de son arrivé dans ce monde, ainsi que son intervention pour les protéger, elle et sa dompteuse. Ce qui ne provoqua aucune réaction. Il écoutait, attentif aux paroles, mais ne semblait pas comprendre.

_« Ou, peut être qu'il ne s'en rappel pas ? »_

Elle chercha un moyen de lui rappeler qui il était, mais elle entendit approcher au loin, les lourds pas de Growlmon. Ils suivaient probablement leurs pistes.

« _Si ils interviennent à nouveau, la situation va dégénérer._ »

Elle se rappela alors l'étrange attitude de Soldimon lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Et la remarque embarrassante de Rika : '_ je crois qu'il a le béguin pour toi. '_

Une idée, lui vint. Une idée folle et dangereuse si elle se trompait. Mais c'était la seule qui semblait avoir une chance de réveiller la conscience de Weremon avant l'arrivée des autres.

Le loup se releva péniblement et poussa de nouveaux grognements agressifs. Il avait repéré l'approche de l'équipe. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Kiyûbimon se concentra et retrouva sa forme précédente. Ce changement surprit Weremon qui observa à nouveau la renarde.

Renamon approcha lentement, guettant un éventuel signe d'agressivité. Mais le digimon ne bougeait plus, son regard semblait l'avoir pétrifié, comme à leur première rencontre.

« _Sa a l'air de fonctionner._ _Rika avait raison après tout. _»

Elle arriva devant lui et s'arrêta. Un frisson parcourut son échine lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans les yeux du fauve.

L'expression des yeux jaunes changea brusquement, comme si un souvenir lointain venait de refaire surface. Il ouvrit la gueule et prononça d'une voix hésitante :

« R...Re...Renamon ? »

« Oui. C'est moi . » répondit la renarde dans un sourire rassurant. Elle était étonnée qu'il connaisse son nom. Mais heureuse d'avoir réussie à le ramener à la raison.

Il retrouva brusquement son regard de prédateur, et se tourna en direction des nouveaux arrivants.

« Attend, se sont des amis ! » Mais Weremon s'avança.

« Regardez, il est là ! » avertit Henry.

« Gargo Laser ! » attaqua Gargomon en ouvrant le feu sur le monstre.

Weremon plaça ses bras en protection et encaissa les rafales dans un grognement. Renamon comprit qu'il s'interposait en bouclier, il tentait encore une fois de la protéger. Elle n'appréciait pas d'être considéré comme quelqu'un à protéger, mais cette réaction instinctive ne lui déplaisait pas.

Elle aperçut Growlmon charger et préparer son attaque.

_Cette fois, c'est mon tour._

Elle bondit par dessus le loup et s'interposa. Cette apparition soudaine surprit tout le monde. Growlmon et Gargomon stoppèrent leur attaque. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir Renamon sous cette forme et encore moins à ce qu'elle s'interpose pour protéger le digimon enragé.

« Il ne représente plus une menace. Je l'ai ramené à la raison. » expliqua t'elle en jetant un regard à Rika qui semblait satisfaite par la nouvelle. Mais son expression changea rapidement.

Un bruit étouffé se fit entendre derrière Renamon. En se retournant, elle put voir Weremon étendu sur le sol, gisant inconscient et blessé. Il régressa à son niveau disciple. L'armure était gravement endommagée à divers endroits.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » interrogea Gargomon.


	7. Chapter 7: Un nouveau départ

**Bonjour! Voici le nouveau chapitre. En espérant que vous apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou à poser vos questions par PM.**

* * *

Chapitre 7: un nouveau départ

Lorsque le soldat Whisky 3 reprit conscience, il était allongé sur une couche. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur d'une couverture enveloppant son corps. La sensation était particulièrement agréable sur le moment. Tandis qu'il ouvrait lentement ses yeux, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans une petite pièce éclairée par les rayons du soleil. Les murs, ainsi que le sol étaient en bois et une porte coulissante semblait mener vers l'extérieur.

C'est alors que ses derniers souvenirs refirent surface : La torture, l'interrogatoire, un étrange cauchemar. Mais quelque chose d'autre lui revenait en mémoire. Avant de céder au sédatif, il avait entendu quelque-chose. L'homme en costume blanc avait parler de ' monstre digital '. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête, mais il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir correctement. Son état de faiblesse l'obligea à remettre sa réflexion à plus tard.

Il changea de position et aperçut, déposé près de lui un plateau, avec un pichet d'eau, ainsi qu'un verre et un bol de ce qu'il identifia comme étant probablement une soupe. Assoiffé, il saisit le verre, le remplit et le porta à sa bouche. L'eau fraîche qui coulait dans sa gorge était un véritable délice. Il en but un second et réalisa que son estomac criait famine. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand datait son dernier repas. Cela devait remonter à très longtemps, car il se sentait très affaiblis. Il prit le bol et goûta le contenu. La soupe était froide, mais elle semblait avoir bon goût. Il l'a bu lentement, pour pouvoir apprécier chaque gorgée et éviter de surcharger son fragile estomac.

Une fois la soupe avalée, le soldat sentait ses forces revenir. Il observa à nouveau son bol, dans l'espoir qu'il y ait encore un fond. Mais il remarqua ses mains, ou plutôt ses gants renforcés. Intrigué, il souleva la couverture et constata qu'il portait toujours son armure. De même que son couteau dont le manche dépassait toujours de sa cuisse droite. Whisky 3 porta ses mains à la tête et put sentir son casque.

_Comment ai-je pus manger avec ça sur la tête ?_

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche et put la toucher. Inquiet, le soldat s'empara du pichet et observa son reflet. Le casque était pourtant intact. Il approcha à nouveau ses doigts, et à sa grande surprise, la surface se fissura à deux endroits et s'abaissa pour découvrir sa bouche.

_C'est quoi ça ?_

Cette fonction était vraiment inhabituelle, il n'avait rien lu à ce sujet. Il tenta de retirer son casque, mais le mécanisme d'ouverture semblait avoir disparu. Après plusieurs douloureuses tentatives pour le retirer, il décida d'abandonner.

_Bon, surtout ne pas paniquer ! _

Le soldat repensa à tout les événements récents, dans l'espoir de trouver l'explication la plus logique à sa situation. L'éclat de son armure lors de son interminable chute dans les ténèbres lui revint en mémoire. _La chaleur a probablement endommagée l'armure._ Cette hypothèse présentait un inconvénient, une telle chaleur l'aurait tué.

Mais une image particulière lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit, perturbant sa réflexion. Il revoyait des yeux bleu glace perçants, plongés dans les siens. Une émotion inconnue le submergeait en y repensant. C'était vraiment étrange.

Une nouvelle pensée, prit lentement la place de la première. Il se revoyait porter une magnifique renarde jaune dans ses bras à travers un parc.

Les paroles de l'homme en costume lui revinrent en mémoire : 'Vous m'avez impressionné par votre volonté. C'est rare, même pour un monstre digital.'

Ce mot, monstre digital, résonnait dans sa mémoire. Il l'avait déjà rencontré par le passé.

Le souvenir de la renarde jaune lui apporta la réponse :

_Les digimon ! _

Les conséquences de cette révélation étaient telles, qu'il préféra ne plus y penser. C'était trop, comment pouvait-il être dans un monde de fiction, tiré d'un ancien anime japonais ? Il avait lu des romans de science fiction dans sa jeunesse, parlant de voyages dimensionnels et temporels. Mais c'était de la fiction, sa ne pouvait pas être réel. _Et comment je me suis échappé ? _

Il se souvenait d'âvoir été attaché dans ce qui était un laboratoire avec un homme qui lui annonçait qu'il allait être exécuté. Puis le souvenir du cauchemard et de l'intervention d'un loup monstrueux, qui s'était révélé n'être autre que lui-même. Toutes ces images lui donnaient mal au crane.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée pour essayer de se détendre et il remarqua un papier avec des annotations sous le plateau. C'était de l'anglais, il déchiffra avec peine le message, il manquait de pratique à l'écrit. Il y était stipulé qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et qu'il pouvait sortir s'il le désirait.

Cette idée le rassura.

_Si je suis dans une autre dimension, il semblerait que j'y ai des amis. Mais sa peut aussi être un piège._

Le soldat se leva et approcha avec prudence du panneau coulissant. Il le déplaça sans difficultés, bien que nullement familiarisé avec le système. Le panneau coulissa, révélant un petit jardin d'inspiration orientale, disposant d'un bassin, dans l'enceinte d'une maison traditionnelle japonaise.

Soldimon rejoignit silencieusement le bord du couloir extérieur et s'assit pour contempler le ciel. La journée était ensoleillé et la température agréable.

_Il doit être agréable de vivre ici. C'est comme si le temps n'avait plus cour, entre ces murs..._

_Je doute que se soit un piège, le lieu n'est pas sécurisé._

Whisky 3 savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester, mais il tenait auparavant à remercier son hôte pour son hospitalité. Cependant, il n'osait pas entrer dans la demeure. Le soldat trouvait cela impolie et préférait attendre tranquillement l'arrivé du propriétaire des lieux.

Un frottement attira l'attention du soldat. Une femme se tenait derrière une porte et semblait surprise de le voir, puis elle approcha.

Whisky 3 se releva par respect et lui fit face lorsqu'elle prit la parole en anglais:

« Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien merci. » répondit le soldat.

« Votre état était très inquiétant lors de votre arrivé. Mais nous avons pris soin de vous et vous voila debout. »

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier madame. » répondit humblement l'homme en s'inclinant. Il avait entendu dire autrefois qu'il s'agissait d'un signe de respect en orient.

« Relevez-vous ! C'était la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire après ce que vous avez fait pour nous, Soldimon. Je suis Seiko Hata.»

« ? » il crut comprendre qu'elle venait de l'appeler 'Soldimon'.

« Ma petite fille m'a raconté comment vous êtes intervenu pour la protéger, elle et son amie, d'un horrible monstre. »

Il se rappela en un flash son réveil dans les bois, le combat contre un être cauchemardesque, une adolescente aux cheveux roux et la magnifique renarde aux yeux bleu glace.

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Elles étaient en danger et j'avais la possibilité d'intervenir. »

« C'est très honorable de votre part. »

« Merci, mais excusez moi, comment m'avez-vous appelé ? »

« Soldimon. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas votre nom ? »

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à la réponse la plus adaptée, la porte du fond du jardin s'ouvrit dans un grincement et deux silhouettes familières entrèrent.

* * *

Trois heures plus tôt.

Renamon écoutait attentivement le cour de géographie que suivait Rika. Elle était tranquillement installé en plein soleil sur le toit de l'école.

Non qu'elle est besoin de ces informations, mais cela occupait son esprit et lui permettait de veiller sur sa partenaire. Cependant, la leçon d'aujourd'hui était particulièrement ennuyante. Lasse, elle repensa aux récents événements :

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Soldimon avait été retrouvé. Elle avait dut expliquer à l'équipe, comment elle était parvenue à raisonner Weremon. Ils ont étés stupéfait d'apprendre que son simple regard, sous sa forme disciple, avait suffis à arrêter la fureur du digimon. A l'exception de Rika, qui ne semblait pas surprise par cette information, elle avait même esquissé un sourire.

Les équipiers ont par la suite, transportés Soldimon jusqu'à la maison de la famille de Rika. Après quelques explications, la grand mère de Rika a accepté de loger le blessé. Il fut installé, dans une petite pièce servant habituellement de débarra, qui fut vidé pour l'occasion.

Après l'avoir installé sur une couche de fortune, Seiko a examiné le blessé. Ses blessures étaient inquiétantes, mais furent rapidement nettoyées et bandées.

Le lendemain, les blessures avaient presque cicatrisées, mais Soldimon ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Ce qui confirma les observations de Renamon, il était réellement épuisé par sa captivité.

Seiko avait tenté de le faire boire, mais son casque résistait à toutes les tentatives raisonnables pour le retirer. Ce qui les avait inquiétées : _comment pourrait-il se remettre, si on ne pouvait ni le faire boire, ni le faire manger ?_

Cette inquiétude ne dura pas longtemps, son état physique s'améliorait, lentement mais surement.

Rika et Renamon ont notamment débattues des plus probables origines de leur invité. Mais Rika avait rapidement changée de sujet :

« Ainsi, tu l'as calmé d'un simple regard ? »

« En effet. Je me suis rappelé son étrange comportement lors de notre première rencontre. C'est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'essayer » expliqua la renarde, déstabilisée par le regard suspicieux de sa partenaire.

« Le doute n'est plus possible. Il est amoureux de toi ! » triompha Rika dans un sourire amusé.

Renamon ne répondit pas. Elle jeta cependant un regard embarrassé vers la porte de la pièce ou dormait Soldimon et changea de sujet. Puis, la journée s'était déroulée normalement, entrecoupée de rapides visites au blessé, toujours inconscient sous sa couverture.

Le souvenir de la conversation embarrassa la renarde. Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre au sujet des sentiments de Soldimon. Ce dernier avait risqué sa vie pour les sauver, sans les connaître.

Il possédait donc un certain courage et ses mouvements lors du combat, trahissaient une expérience qui s'était révélée décisive. De plus, son sacrifice pour retarder leurs poursuivants témoignait de son abnégation.

Mais elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui. Juste une certaine reconnaissance pour ses actions et une curiosité croissante. Elle désirait en apprendre davantage sur lui et peut être qu'il pourrait expliquer son étrange émergence dans le monde réel.

Cependant, elle ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'elle avait ressentie. Cette pulsion sauvage qui était apparue en-elle lorsqu'elle avait observé Weremon, embusquée dans le parc. Et ce frisson qui avait parcouru son échine lorsqu'elle a plongé son regard dans le sien pour le raisonner. C'était troublant.

Mais la sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit, la sortant de sa réflexion. Elle se releva pour rejoindre le parc, ou Rika la rejoindrait plus tard avec les autres dompteurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la cachette, elle s'arrêta sur une branche et observa le dinosaure rouge qui attendait tranquillement près de sa cachette. Guilmon releva la tête en reniflant et vint à sa rencontre pour la saluer. Il semblait toujours de bonne humeur, même s'il s'ennuyait à attendre tout seul dans le parc. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes et Guilmon posa finalement une question qui semblait le tourmenter :

« Pourquoi étais-tu redevenu Renamon pour affronter Weremon ? »

Renamon fut surprise par la question et mit quelques secondes à répondre :

« Nous nous étions déjà rencontré avant qu'il ne change. Après avoir remarqué qu'il ne se montrait agressif qu'envers ceux qui l'attaquaient, j'ai décidé de discuter avec lui. »

« Oh ! C'est vrai, il n'a attaqué que Gargomon. » remarqua Guilmon en repensant à la rencontre nocturne.

« Mais il ne semblait pas me reconnaître, ni comprendre ce que je lui disais. J'ai alors réalisé qu'il ne connaissait pas Kiyûbimon, c'est pourquoi je suis revenu à ma forme disciple. Et cela a fonctionné, il s'est souvenu. » conclua la renarde en omettant volontairement de préciser les sentiments de ce digimon pour elle.

« Incroyable ! Tu es vraiment très maline Renamon. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé. » félicita Guilmon. « Tu penses qu'il va nous en vouloir ? »

« Je ne pense pas, je doute qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé. »

C'est alors que les dompteurs accompagnés de Terriermon arrivèrent :

« C'était bien joué Rika. Ce vantard de Kazu a enfin eu la défaite qu'il méritait. » félicitait Takato en se rappelant l'expression déconfite de ce dernier.

« Que je ne le reprenne pas à se vanter de m'avoir battu aux cartes. Sinon, la prochaine fois il aura mon poing dans la figure.» promit Rika qui semblait pourtant assez satisfaite.

« Si sa arrive, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place. » enchérit Terriermon depuis le dos de Henry.

« Te voilà Takato. On va manger ? » demanda Guilmon dont l'estomac criait famine.

« Allez viens, il doit rester des croissants à la maison. » sourit le dompteur, exaspéré par l'appétit insatiable de son ami.

« Moi aussi j'ai faim. » approuva Terriermon en saluant les deux équipiers.

« Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à manger tous les deux. » soupira Henry devant l'attitude de son partenaire. « Bonne soirée et donnez nous des nouvelles lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

Ils se séparèrent et Rika prit le chemin du retour accompagnée par Renamon.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop humilié Kazu. »

« Ne t'en fais, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. » répliqua Rika avec un petit sourire de triomphe.

« Je n'ai jamais dis qu'il ne le méritait pas. » approuva la renarde amusée. Il était temps que ce vantard soit remis à sa place.

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Renamon prévint Rika qu'elle entendait sa grand mère parler avec quelqu'un.

Puis elle reconnut la façon hésitante de s'exprimer de Soldimon : _Son anglais est toujours aussi catastrophique._

« Il est réveillé. »

* * *

Elles ouvrirent la porte et allèrent à la rencontre du digimon en armure grise, qui semblait perturbé par leur arrivée.

Avant que la discussion ne commence, Seiko les invita à s'installer dans la salle à manger.

Elles s'y rendirent, suivies par Soldimon qui s'installa maladroitement derrière la table.

La position du lotus ne lui était pas familière, mais il se força à l'adopter par respect pour ses hôtes.

Seiko apporta du thé et des petits gâteaux avant de reprendre la conversation :

« Je vous présentes Rika ma petite fille et son amie Renamon. Mais vous vous êtes déjà rencontré à ce qu'elles m'ont racontés.»

Elle but une gorgée de son thé et prit quelques secondes pour observer son invité en armure. La visière opaque de son casque ne lui permettait pas de voir son visage, mais sa façon de se tenir trahissait une certaine appréhension.

Elle surprit un infime mouvement de tête, laissant supposer qu'il venait de jeter un regard vers sa petite fille ou Renamon, qui l'observaient également. Etre ainsi détaillé devait être intimidant. Pour essayer de le détendre, elle décida de reprendre la conversation précédente.

« Comme je vous le disais, je vous suis très reconnaissante d'avoir secouru Rika et Renamon. Qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé autrement ? »

Il semblait troublé par la dernière phrase, de même que les deux partenaires qui avaient échangées un regard furtif. Une même pensée avait traversée leurs esprits.

« ...je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait nécessaire de faire madame. »

« Vous êtes trop modeste. Buvez donc votre thé pendant qu'il est chaud, il vous fera du bien. »

Il s'exécuta timidement et porta la tasse avec prudence vers son casque. Il but une courte gorgée, qui avait un goût unique, à la délicieuse amertume. Il en reprit une seconde, c'était réellement agréable. En relevant les yeux de la tasse, il constata les regards étonnés de ses hôtes. Elles étaient aussi surprises que lui lorsqu'il avait découvert le système d'ouverture du casque.

Pour tenter de détourner l'attention, il essaya un compliment :

« Vous avez une très jolie maison.» il pouvait quasiment sentir leurs regards se détendre.

« Merci, nous y tenons particulièrement. » répondit Seiko, satisfaite d'avoir réussie à engager la conversation.

« Excusez-moi Soldimon. Puis-je vous demander d'où vous venez ?» intervint Rika, craignant un exposé sur l'histoire de l'habitation.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelés ? » questionna poliment le soldat à la surprise générale. Cette question provoqua un silence embarrassant.

Rika prit quelques instants de réflexion, elle jeta un rapide regard à Renamon et lui fit part d'une idée. Cette dernière avait conservée son habituelle attitude nonchalante depuis le début de l'entretient. Mais elle approuva l'idée de Rika, elle était curieuse de voir la réaction du digimon qui semblait ignorer son propre nom.

Rika détacha son digivice, et l'activa pour afficher les données de Soldimon, avant de lui présenter l'écran. Il put y voir une image de lui même, et des lignes d'informations traduites en anglais.

La réalité de sa situation le frappa de plein fouet :

« Je suis un digimon ? Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ?» annonça t'il à voix basse.

« Vous l'ignoriez ? » demanda Renamon surprise par cette réaction. Il confirma d'un signe de tête.

« Il n'y a pas d'erreur ? » questionna t'il en se tournant vers Rika, qui répondit négativement.

Un silence pesant prit à nouveau place dans la salle à manger. Soldimon était perdu dans ses pensées :_Soit je deviens complètement fou, soit c'est ce monde qui est dingue. _

Une nouvelle gorgée de thé lui clarifia l'esprit. _Bon, après tout autant jouer le jeu, ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on change mon nom pour un autre._

Il repensa aux évènements avant son arrivée dans ce monde et conclut : _Whisky 3 est mort aux yeux de tous dans mon monde, je n'arrive plus à retirer cette armure et je suis seul. Aucun retour possible en perspective. _

_Je suis désormais Soldimon et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne suis pas encore fou._

Pendant cette réflexion intime, les deux partenaires débattaient mentalement de ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre et des conséquences à en tirer. Seiko était restée pensive, puis elle tendit le plateau de friandises vers son invité. Il releva la tête surpris, et pris quelques gâteaux après avoir remercié la femme. L'invité reprit finalement la parole :

« Bien, excusez moi. Vous pouvez m'appeler Soldimon. Pour répondre à votre question Rika, si je peux vous appeler ainsi ? » elle répondit d'un signe de tête.

« Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, je ne viens pas de ce monde. »

« Vous venez du monde digital, comme tout les digimon. Nous vous avons vu émerger. Mais de quel territoire ?» demanda Rika agacée par l'évidence de sa réponse.

« Le monde digital ? » ce nom ne lui était pas inconnue, il provenait de sa lointaine jeunesse, mais il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler.

Cette fois ci, Rika resta perplexe, un digimon qui ne connaissait pas le monde digital. A part Guilmon, elle n'en avait jamais rencontré. Mais son cas était spécial.

Renamon était visiblement moins surprise qu'elle et tenta d'éclaircir la situation :

_« Souviens-toi de son arrivée Rika. Ce n'était pas une émergence ordinaire pour un digimon. »_

_« Oui, mais d'où peut-il venir ? »_

«_ Il vient de le dire, il vient d' ailleurs. »_

_« C'est possible ? »_

_« Apparemment. Mais nous devrions écouter son histoire, nous apprendrons probablement comment il est arrivé ici. »_

« _Tu as raison._ » elle se tourna vers Soldimon pour répondre à sa question. « Le monde digital est le monde d'origine des digimon, un endroit dangereux ou ils apparaissent et combattent pour survivre. » expliqua Rika.

« Je ne viens pas de cet endroit. Bien que cette description serait lui conviendrait. Je viens d'un monde, ou se sont les sociétés humaines qui s'affrontent à travers la galaxie. Dans une lutte sans merci, pour le contrôle des ressources. Je suis l'un des innombrables soldats envoyés sur les champs de batailles pour défendre les intérêts des sociétés qui nous sacrifient. Je vous épargne les détails et l'horreur de cette guerre sans fin.»

_« Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? »_ demanda Rika, inquiète par cette description.

« _Je ne penses pas qu'il représente un danger pour nous. Il nous aurait déjà attaqué si s'était son intention. Mais dans l'hypothèse qu'il devienne une menace, je penses pouvoir le vaincre sans difficultés, il est assez maladroit au corps à corps. » _répondit Renamon en se basant sur ses observations.

Soldimon les observait tour à tour en finissant son thé. Il attendait avec inquiétude leurs réactions. Seiko fut la première à réagir en lui apportant une nouvelle tasse de thé, avec un sourire compatissant :

« Vous avez du en voir des choses mon pauvre ami. »

« En effet, mais je doute que ce soit le genre de conversation que vous souhaitez avoir à votre table. »

« D'accord, mais comment êtes-vous venus dans notre monde ? » questionna à nouveau Rika.

Il commença par raconter sa sortie de stase dans un vaisseau déserté. Puis, il relata sa découverte de l'imminence de la destruction du vaisseau par un trou noir. La découverte d'un compartiment confidentiel et comment il s'était équipé du matériel expérimental qui y était entreposé. En prenant soin de préciser que ce n'était pas du vol, étant donné que l'ensemble du vaisseau allait être broyé et qu'une armure est conçue pour être utilisée. Puis il détailla la destruction du hangar, ainsi que sa difficile progression vers le champs de dématérialisation, dans l'espoir d'échapper au maelstrom.

Puis il marqua une pause d'une vingtaine de seconde. Il détestait devoir révéler autant de choses, sur lui. Mais s'il espérait obtenir de l'aide, son honnêteté était probablement le meilleur moyen d'en obtenir. Il soupira avant d'enchaîner:

« Je vous préviens, cette partie est la plus étrange. Vous allez penser que je suis fou. »

Le soldat raconta son réveil dans un mystérieux monde obscure, silencieux, sans aucun repère. Où il ne pouvait bouger aucun de ses muscles, ni produire le moindre son.

Il décrivit l'attente interminable et l'apparition de monstrueux yeux rouges et la conversations qu'ils avaient entretenus. Soldimon poursuivit en relatant sa chute dans les ténèbres et la température intense de son armure qui entrait en fusion. Chaleur qui s'est propagée et qui a irradié chaque partie de son corps, provoquant une douleur atroce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Et finalement, sa reprise de conscience alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'écraser au sol, l'activation des semelles cinétiques et l'atterrissage brutal.

« La suite vous la connaissez tout autant que moi, si ce n'est davantage. »

Seiko s'excusa et alla préparer le repas du soir. Rika et Renamon rejoignirent leur chambre pour discuter en privé. Soldimon, qui se retrouvait seul, finit sa tasse et s'assit près de l'entrée pour attendre l'heure du dîner. Dîner auquel il semblait être invité. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas du parler de la dernière partie._

En observant les rougeoiements du soleil couchant dans les nuages, il repensa aux réactions qu'avaient eu ses hôtes lorsqu'il avait résumé ses récentes péripéties. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Autant, les humaines semblaient surprises, autant la renarde appelée Renamon était resté impassible. Elle le troublait de plus en plus, et il n'osait plus la regarder directement, par crainte de perdre ses moyens. Il commençait à réaliser la cause de ce trouble, mais n'ayant jamais eu ce genre de sentiments pour quelqu'un, il refusait de l'admettre, par crainte des conséquences.

Le passage d'un oiseau attira son attention quelques secondes, lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il décida de passer une dernière nuit chez ses hôtes avec leur autorisation et de s'en aller le lendemain.

Les deux partenaires étaient désormais seules dans la chambre de Rika. Cette dernière s'assit sur sa chaise et fit face à son amie :

« Un véritable roman de science fiction, avec une touche de fantastique. Mais il y a des éléments troublants. »

« En effet, une histoire aussi détaillée ne s'invente pas au milieu d'une conversation. Et puis je ne vois pas quel intérêt il aurait à mentir. De plus, il semblerait que les digimon souverains soient la cause de son arrivée. » répondit Renamon qui profita de l'intimité de la chambre pour se détendre.

« Il a précisé que c'était Zhuqiaomon qui l'a choisis. Tu penses qu'il aurait à nouveau décidé de conquérir le monde réel ? »

« J'en doute, les autres souverains étaient présent et ils ne l'auraient pas soutenu. Cependant, je me demande à quoi Soldimon pourra leur servir. Et pourquoi l'amener ici ? Et pas dans le monde digital. »

« Tu as raison, je n'aime pas ça. Mais pourquoi l'ont-ils choisis lui ? Il a avoué qu'il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Un simple soldat. En outre, ils sont suffisamment puissant pour créer des digimon tels les devas pour les servir. »

Rika porta sa main à sa tête. La situation était vraiment compliqué. Renamon s'était rapprochée et posa sa patte sur l'épaule de son amie :

« Il n'est peut être pas aussi ordinaire qu'il le dit. Il nous a porté secours sans réfléchir aux conséquences et a décidé de se sacrifier pour nous permettre d'échapper à nos poursuivants. Par la suite, alors que nous le pourchassions, il ne s'en est pris à Gargomon uniquement parce que ce dernier l'avait attaqué en premier. Et il a cessé de se monter agressif lorsqu'il m'a reconnu.»

« Il est vraiment dingue de toi. » taquina Rika en repensant au trouble du digimon en présence de Renamon. « Nous devrions garder un œil sur lui, au cas où. Nous apprendrons probablement les projets qu'ils ont pour lui. »

« Il ne sera pas difficile à surveiller. Il ne connaît pas notre monde et il semble suffisamment discipliné pour ne pas tenter l'aventure. On pourrait même en faire un allié. » observa la renarde.

« Tu lui ferais confiance ? » demanda Rika étonnée.

« Pour le moment, pas entièrement, nous ne le connaissons pas suffisamment. Mais assez pour savoir qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal, comme le prouvent ses actes. Mais au moindre doute, je n'hésiterais pas à l'effacer.»

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et lorsqu'elles sortirent de la chambre, elles trouvèrent Soldimon assis sur le plancher de l'entrée, à contempler les étoiles.

« _Tu as raison, accordons lui sa chance._ » approuva Rika, amusée par le fait qu'il n'est pas repéré leur présence.

Le repas était constitué d'un bouillon de couleur jaune et d'un bol de riz pour chacun des convives.

Seiko expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un repas traditionnel du pays.

Le bouillon fut un régal, mais Soldimon éprouvait des difficultés à utiliser les baguettes pour manger son riz. Cette situation déclencha un fou rire général que la victime rejoignit à son tour.

Rika lui fit une démonstration rapide et il commença à comprendre le procédé.

Une fois le repas terminé, Soldimon remercia ses hôtes et annonça son intention de les libérer de sa présence dès le lendemain.

«Vous souhaitez déjà nous quitter ? Où irez-vous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'abuser de votre hospitalité. »

« Dans ce cas, restez donc avec nous quelques jours. Le temps que vous trouviez un endroit où vous installer. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre madame, vous avez déjà fais tellement. »

« Acceptez, tant que vous ne troublez pas le calme de cette maison, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

« Merci, je... »

« Allez-vous reposer, nous discuterons demain. » conclua Seiko en débarrassant les couverts.

Soldimon salua ses hôtes et rejoignit la pièce qui était désormais sa chambre._ La situation semble s'arranger. _Pensa t' il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Rika et Renamon étaient restés silencieuses. L'idée d'avoir un nouvel habitant dans cet maison ne leur plaisait pas vraiment. Mais cela leur permettait de le garder sous contrôle, le temps de s'assurer qu'il était réellement digne de confiance. Et cela évitera qu'il se fasse remarquer.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je publierais la suite dans une semaine. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à faire des critiques constructives. **

**N'oubliez pas de rêver!**


	8. Chapter 8: Une évaluation douloureuse

**Voici la suite! En espérant que vous apprécierez. **

**Il se peut que je modifie ce chapitre dans le futur, mais la modification sera minimale.**

**N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : une évaluation douloureuse.

Le lendemain matin, la journée s'annonçait radieuse. Renamon fut la première à se réveiller, mais Rika ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Alors que la renarde sortait pour faire ses étirements matinaux, l'adolescente se prépara pour aller en cours. Elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait apprise aux autres dompteurs. _Ils ne me croiront jamais._

Puis elle réalisa que leur invité allait rester seul. Elle eut un sourire démoniaque en imaginant ce qu'elle allait demander à son amie.

Sur le chemin de l'école, elle s'adressa à Renamon qui apparut derrière elle:

« Que comptes-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

« Hmm, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu veux me demander quelque-chose. »

« Tu devrais peut-être surveiller notre invité. Je doute qu'il ait l'intention de passer la journée enfermé. »

« Entendu, je vais garder un œil sur lui. Bonne journée. »

« A toi aussi. »

Lorsque la renarde eut disparue, Rika enfila à nouveau ses écouteurs. Elle avait hâte que son équipière lui raconte ce qui se sera passé.

* * *

cinq minutes plus tôt

Soldimon se leva après avoir entendu la porte du jardin se refermer. Il ouvrit prudemment le panneau pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pénétré la propriété. Mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'intrus. Il sortit prudemment et traversa le couloir extérieur, légèrement éblouis par un rayon de soleil sur sa visière. _Si seulement je pouvais retirer se fichu casque._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, son estomac se mit à gronder et la porte s'ouvrit sur Seiko. Ils échangèrent les salutations et elle prit la parole :

« Je vous attendais, il reste quelques croissants si vous voulez. »

« Des croissants ? De véritables croissants ? Sa fait des années que je n'en ais pas mangé. »

Seiko s'étonna de l'étonnement de son invité, mais s'amusa de sa réaction.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle à manger et Soldimon se servit un verre de jus de fruit avant de commencer à manger.

« C'est délicieux ! Je vous remercie. »

« De rien. Il en reste toujours quelques uns. »

La conversation s'engagea sur le thème des pâtisseries et dura une dizaine de minute. Puis, la femme s'excusa pour retourner à ses occupations.

« Puis-je faire quelque-chose pour vous aider ? »

« Merci de proposer votre aide. Je viendrais vous chercher en cas de besoin. »

Soldimon se leva et fut surpris en découvrant Renamon qui se tenait devant l'entrée. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était présente. Il frissonna sous son regard et annonça timidement :

« Bonjour. »

Elle répondit et l'observa à nouveau avant de lui faire une proposition inattendue :

« Je vais m'entraîner au parc. Voulez-vous venir ? »

« …Oui ? »

Elle se retourna en faisant signe de la suivre. Sa démarche gracieuse et les balancements souples de sa queue avaient comme un effet hypnotique sur le soldat.

_Elle est magnifique._ Il se força à penser à autre chose pour rester concentrer et ne pas laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

Renamon était à présent dans la rue avec Soldimon qui la suivait. Elle était vraiment rapide, il éprouvait des difficultés à suivre son rythme. Elle le guida jusqu'à une petite clairière du parc, à l'abri des regards et se retourna avec une lueur maligne dans les yeux :

« Accepteriez-vous de m'affronter ? »

Soldimon était abasourdis et la regardait attentivement. Elle semblait sérieuse.

« Vous voulez vous battre contre moi? »

Elle ne réagit pas à la question et continua de l'observer. Elle s'amusait du trouble que laissait paraître la voix de son interlocuteur.

« Acceptez. Je promet de ne pas vous blesser. » _Du moins, pas trop sérieusement._

Soldimon réfléchit en quelques secondes. Il revit les trop brèves séances de combat rapproché à l'entraînement. Souvenirs douloureux, ce n'était vraiment pas sa spécialité, il préférait éviter ce genre de combat, trop incertains.

A observer la constitution élégante de la renarde, il doutait qu'elle puisse réellement le battre et craignait de la blesser. Mais son attitude était étrange et sa promesse ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

_N'oublies pas qu'elle n'est pas humaine ! _De plus, avec l'expérience il reconnaissait un piège lorsqu'il en voyait un. Et il était évident que quelque-chose lui échappait.

« Qu'elles sont les règles ? »

« Uniquement les coups physiques, pas d'armes (elle pointa de l'un de ses doigts le manche de son couteau de combat), pas d'attaques. »

« Sa me semble juste. » _Bon, je ne peux pas vraiment refuser, elle risquerait de croire que je la dénigre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par pas d'attaques ? J'aime pas ça. _« J'accepte ! »

Il déposa son couteau sur une souche, pour ne pas être tenté de s'en saisir durant la lutte. Et pris place devant la renarde.

Elle s'amusait de la situation même si elle ne laissait rien paraître : _Je vais voir ce que tu vaux._

Renamon prit sa position de combat et il l'imita dans une position différente. Son bras gauche en protection et son bras droit prêt à frapper, comme s'il avait encore son couteau en main.

Elle en conclut qu'il ne se battait jamais sans arme, ce qui promettait de rendre la suite amusante.

Renamon approcha lentement, attendant une réaction de son adversaire qui recula d'un pas, avant de faire front. Il ne semblait pas décider à frapper le premier. Elle tenta une feinte et analysa sa réaction : son bras gauche avait bougé. _Comme pour saisir mon bras ? Intéressant._

Puis elle décida de lui asséner un violent coup de pied, que Soldimon para avec un peu de retard. Mais à peine eut-il dévié le coup, qu'elle avait disparu derrière lui. Une violente frappe balaya ses jambes et il s'effondra dans la poussière.

_Merde ! Elle est plus rapide que ce que je pouvais imaginer._

Il roula pour lui faire face et se releva aussi vite qu'il put. Le soldat prit à nouveau sa position de combat et s'approcha d'elle. Il tenta quelques manœuvres basiques du manuel, mais elle esquiva aisément et contre attaqua immédiatement, l'obligeant à reculer pour parer. Il tenta de saisir son poignet, mais elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et profita de son déséquilibre pour le précipiter à nouveau au sol. _Elle cachait bien son jeux lorsqu'elle était blessée. Bon sang, je savais que c'était un piège ! _

Soldimon comprit qu'elle l'avait plus ou moins manipulé pour qu'il accepte le combat. Mais il ne comprenait pas dans quel intérêt. Il se releva à nouveau et évita de justesse un coup de pied dirigé vers sa tête. Son propre poing visa le flanc mais ne réussit qu'a effleurer la fourrure de son opposante avant qu'elle ne glisse et saisisse son bras pour l'amener à nouveau au sol.

Le soldat trouvait la situation ridicule, elle était visiblement une artiste martial. Elle n'avait aucun besoin de lui pour s'entraîner, à part pour servir de 'punching ball'. Résigné, il frappa le sol de son poing pour évacuer son énervement et se releva pour faire face.

_Reste calme, tu es déjà suffisamment ridicule._

La démonstration durait depuis plusieurs minutes. Soldimon mordait régulièrement la poussière après diverses tentatives, mais se relevait toujours. La douleur des coups qu'il recevait se faisait croissante, mais il refusait de se plaindre ou d'abandonner. Le plus exaspérant étant qu'il ne l'avait touché que deux fois depuis le début, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle l'ait laissé faire pour juger sa force.

Renamon jouait avec lui, il était trop lent pour pouvoir répliquer efficacement avec ses seules mains, mais ses parades étaient correctes, lorsqu'il réagissait à temps. Analysant chacune de ses réactions, elle s'étonnait de le voir se relever à chaque fois. Elle usa de l'ensemble des diverse techniques qu'elle connaissait. Du simple coup, à la prise la plus élaborée.

Elle comprit rapidement que son opposant s'était plus ou moins résigné à subir ses assauts et se contentait de dévier les coups. Elle le sanctionna en augmentant la vitesse de ses mouvements et en le maintenant quelques secondes dans une position extrêmement douloureuse.

Plusieurs échanges plus tard, il fit face une ultime fois. Elle s'avança directement vers lui, avant de décocher un direct du poing dans son casque. Il s'effondra sur le dos, trop sonné et épuisé pour se relever. Ses membres endoloris refusaient d'obéir.

_Il sait se battre, mais il manque visiblement de pratique sans armes._

Soldimon qui était étendu, vit la renarde l'observer, elle semblait satisfaite, mais il ne pouvait rien affirmer. Après tout, il venait de subir une saine humiliation. Son regard le transperçait à nouveau et il pouvait contempler la beauté intimidante de ses yeux. Il détourna les siens pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit.

« Ceci n'était qu'un aperçut de ce qui vous attend si vous tentez de nous nuire. » affirma Renamon avec son expression neutre, avant de se détendre : « Sa suffira pour aujourd'hui. » conclua t'elle en allant récupérer le couteau de combat.

Elle profita de l'occasion pour observer la lame avec une attention particulière, avant de la rapporter à son propriétaire. Elle était simple, légère et de la même couleur que l'armure.

_Voilà qui explique sa posture. La prochaine fois, je la lui laisserais. Il sera probablement plus enclin à attaquer._

Soldimon se releva de façon mécanique, son corps endoloris le faisait souffrir. Il remercia silencieusement Renamon qui lui tendait son arme et la rengaina :

« Vous m'avez surpris. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle supériorité. »

Renamon lui adressa un nouveau regard, satisfaite qu'il reconnaisse aussi clairement sa défaite, et l'invita à la suivre. Elle le ramena au domicile familial et lui indiqua ou trouver la salle de bain avant de disparaître.

* * *

Soldimon pris une douche chaude. Il pouvait sentir l'eau s'écouler sur son armure, comme s'il s'agissait de sa peau.

Dorénavant il en était persuadé, il avait fusionné avec son armure. Elle était devenue sa nouvelle peau, ce qui ne l'inquiétait plus. Il avait passé tellement de temps à vivre entièrement équipé durant les interminables campagnes militaires qu'il ne pouvait imaginer ne plus en porter.

Après s'être jugé suffisamment propre et détendu, il sortit pour se regarder dans le miroir avec un sourire. Il faisait face à une armure d'un étrange gris foncé.

_Tu as fier allure pour un monstre, mon pote. Dommage que tu n'es pas le niveau._

Il porta sa main à sa bouche pour activer le mécanisme d'ouverture. Sa peau était devenue de la même couleur que l'armure, mais sa chair était toujours rose. Un détail attira son regard, il semblait manquer quelque-chose... Ou plutôt, il ne manquait rien, sa dentition était parfaite. Les défauts avaient disparus.

_Décidément, j'y ai gagné aux changes. Sa a des avantages d'être un monstre digital._

Soldimon sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant une chanson, il avait rarement été aussi heureux, l'espoir était à nouveau possible. Il proposa son aide à la maîtresse des lieux pour étendre le linge au soleil.

Il réalisa plusieurs corvées domestiques, heureux de la simplicité de cette nouvelle vie. Même sa récente humiliation contre Renamon ne gâchait pas son plaisir. Elle lui avait simplement démontré sa supériorité au combat rapproché, ce qui était le point faible de son entraînement.

La journée s'écoulait paisiblement et il profita de la fin d'après midi pour s'allonger dans le jardin, à contempler le passage des nuages. Une douzaine de minutes s'était écoulée, lorsqu'il remarqua une silhouette disparaître derrière le mur. Quelqu'un ou quelque-chose observait l'intérieur de la propriété. Soldimon se précipita sur l'enceinte pour apercevoir l'intrus, mais il n'y avait personne dans la rue.

_Je n'aime pas ça. Comment peut-on disparaître aussi vite ?_

Inquiet, il décida de faire part de ce qu'il pensait avoir aperçu à ses hôtes, lorsqu'il rentreraient.

Le soldat remarqua alors qu'il avait bondis sur le mur, il ne l'avait pas escaladé. Ses nouvelles capacités étaient remarquables, mais il n'y prêta pas attention longtemps. _Voila quelque chose qu'il faudra que je détermine plus tard._

* * *

Rika profitait de la pause déjeuner pour se détendre lorsque Renamon la contacta mentalement.

Ce qui lui apporta un peu de réconfort. Elle appréciait la présence réconfortante de son amie, elle était l'unique personne à la comprendre. Mais elle était censé gardé un œil sur leur invité.

_« Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Je l'ai emmené au parc et lui est proposé un match. Il a accepté et a perdu.»_

_« Tu ne risquais pas grand chose à l'affronter. »_

Renamon prit le temps de réfléchir à l'insinuation de sa partenaire, elle se doutait de ce qu'elle pensait, mais voulait avoir une confirmation verbale :

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

La dompteuse préféra changer de sujet :

_« Non, rien. Il a résisté longtemps ? » _manœuvre qui n'échappa à sa partenaire.

_« Vingt minutes, avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Je l'ai étudié et je peux affirmer qu'il n'est pas très efficace sans ses armes. Il est pratiquement aussi maladroit que Guilmon, mais il connaît quelques techniques basiques. »_

_« Hmm, je vois que tu as pris ton temps. Tu t'es bien amusé ? »_

Rika imaginait ce qu'avait subis leur invité, Renamon était le meilleur digimon de niveau disciple qu'elle connaisse. Il était incroyable que Soldimon est réussis à résister aussi longtemps. L'adolescente soupçonnait son amie d'avoir ménagé son adversaire, pour d'autres raisons que son analyse.

_« Suffisamment, j'ai pu utiliser des techniques que je n'avais plus essayé depuis longtemps. C'est agréable d'avoir un adversaire ayant une anatomie humaine et qui ne cherche pas à vous tuer. Les possibilités d'attaques sont nombreuses et variées. »_

_« Contente que tu te sois amusée. Mais j'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop abîmé. »_

Elle imaginait sa partenaire désarticuler l'armure dans toutes les positions imaginables. Une pensée assez effrayante, lorsqu'elle s'imagina prendre la place de Soldimon.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas blessé. Et puis, c'est lui qui se relevait sans cesse pour continuer. »_

Elles échangèrent quelques remarques et Rika fit part de son inquiétude au sujet d' Henry et de Takato. Ils ne semblaient pas être venus étudier aujourd'hui. Henry ne répondait pas sur son portable et les parents de Takato affirmaient qu'il était partis tôt ce matin.

La dompteuse retourna en classe, soulagée que Renamon aille mener sa propre enquête.

Cette dernière commença sa patrouille, en débutant par la cachette de Guilmon. Elle était vide et son occupant introuvable dans le parc. De même pour la chambre de Takato.

Plus tard, Lopmon, l'équipière de la sœur d'Henry, l'a accueillis à l'appartement des Wong. Elle a confirmé que Henry et Terriermon étaient sortis cette nuit.

_Bizarre, où ont-ils pus aller ? Il n'y a pourtant pas eu d'émergence cette nuit._

Une patrouille en ville ne lui apporta aucune nouvelle information, leurs amis étaient introuvables. Elle rencontra par hasard Guardromon, qui se promenait près des rails. Le digimon mécanique fut surpris d'apprendre la disparition de leurs quatre amis et promit de partir à leur recherche ainsi que d'avertir Kazu, Kenta et Marineangemon lorsqu'il les retrouverait à la sortie de l'école.

Elle finit par rentrer pour retrouver son équipière qui avait finis d'étudier. Rika fut déçue de l'échec de la recherche de sa partenaire. Mais, si même Renamon n'était pas parvenue à les retrouver, ils devaient être loin.

Soldimon vint à leur rencontre et leur appris qu'il pensait avoir aperçus quelqu'un qui observait par dessus le mur. Ce qui inquiéta Renamon, mais Rika balaya l'interrogation :

« C'était probablement un fan de ma mère. Elle rentre de son voyage à Paris ce soir. »

Cette explication ne convenait à aucun des deux digimon. Même si c'était probable, Renamon ne pensait pas qu'un fan puisse se procurer l'adresse de Rumiko. Elle était tenue secrète pour protéger son intimité des paparazzis et autres voyeurs. De plus, la disparition de leurs équipiers n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

Soldimon pour sa part, ne pensait pas qu'un simple humain puisse disparaître aussi rapidement. Il avait connu des combattants rapides, mais pas à ce point.

Ils restèrent sur leurs gardes toute la soirée, jusqu'à l'arrivée en taxi de la mère de Rika.

* * *

Rumiko fut surprise en apercevant son invité en armure. Mais sa fille la rassura en expliquant les circonstances de leur rencontre et fut horrifié d'apprendre qu'il avait été le sujet d'expériences abominables, pour avoir secouru Rika et Renamon.

Elle le remercia pour ses actes et l'invita à rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

Après le dîner, Rumiko distribua des souvenirs qu'elle avait rapporté de Paris. Elle avait pris garde à respecter les préférences de chacune des membres de sa famille, Renamon étant considérée comme un membre à part entière.

Rumiko raconta quelques péripéties et décrivit le charme de la ville, bien que les parisiens semblaient toujours manquer de temps. L'hôtel ou elle logeait aux frais de l'agence avait vue sur la Tour Eiffel qui s'illuminait à la tombée de la nuit, donnant une ambiance romantique au cadre.

Elle narra également la crise d'angoisse d'une passagère, terrifié à l'idée d'être enfermé dans un espace confiné. Ce qui a retardé le décollage de l'avion.

Plusieurs sujets furent abordés durant la soirée, mais la conversation étant en japonais et que personne ne s'inquiétait de sa présence, Soldimon s'excusa poliment avant de s'éclipser discrètement dans le jardin. Il décida de monter la garde à l'angle du mur, derrière un arbuste. L'obscurité ambiante le rendait indétectable à première vue. L'homme en profita pour s'asseoir et se reposer. Il trouvait plus simple de réfléchir dans un endroit isolé, mais le sommeil le rattrapa avant.

Les membres de la famille ne tardèrent pas à rejoindre leurs chambres. Renamon remarqua une silhouette obscure dans les ténèbres, mais reconnut la forme caractéristique du casque de leur invité. Elle appela Rika qui ne put se retenir de commenter la scène :

« En voilà une sentinelle infranchissable_. _»

* * *

**Le chapitre 8 s'arrête là. Mais n'allez pas imaginer que le jour se lèvera sur le prochain...**

**N'hésitez pas à me soumettre vos avis ;)**


End file.
